and so it begins
by TexasGril
Summary: It has been more than five months since Sam and Gail sat at the bar waiting for Andy and Nick to show up for that one drink. They didn't come and life at the 15 moved forward, with changes, but they still moved forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So here is my first story about RB! Rated T may change depending on where the story goes :)**

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

It has been more than five months since Sam and Gail sat at the bar waiting for Andy and Nick to show up for that one drink. They didn't come and life at the 15 moved forward, with changes, but they still moved forward. Gail testified in her case and road with Noelle as part of her condition of being able to keep her badge. Sam threw himself into becoming a detective, for more reasons then anyone really new. Sam mostly wanted a separation at work from Andy, so he could be a cop and still be with her. He wanted to be a detective so he could fill the void Jerry left. But there was one reason in the back of his mind that pushed him along to be that detective, it was so he could just maybe, gleam any information about the task force Andy was on and know how safe she was. Sam just needed something to keep him ground and calm until Andy returned. He needed her to return. For her to return safely so he could do what he promised, fight for her, fight for them.

It was a normal parade for night shift. Frank passed out assignments. Dov, Chris and Oliver were riding solo today, and Gail with Noelle. Everyone hoped for a smooth night but knew better with the weather taking a turn for the worse, a winter storm coming in. Frank end parade with "Sever, protect and stay warm and safe everyone!"

Dov climbed into his squad car and headed out. His thoughts briefly thinking of Andy and wondering what she was doing tonight, how every missed her. He just hoped tonight kept him busy so the shift would end quickly. As the night wore on, it got colder. He issued a couple of speeding tickets, handled a B&E and two public intoxications. Maybe this shift would be a quiet one despite the weather thought Dov.

Dispatch, "To any available units, 27 division needs assistance with fight at Club Tryst"

"1509 responding" said Dov.

"1519 responding" says Oliver.

All Dov could think was, finally some action to make the night interesting.

Dov's radio came alive "Shots fired at Club Tryst, send back up and ambulances"

"1519 on scene" said Oliver. "We have mass panic, send more units"

Noelle and Gail arrived at the same time that Dov bounced out of his car, gun drawn. People are pouring out of the club, girls were screaming and people were running everywhere. More officers arrived to secure the perimeter before anyone made an attempt to go in.

Noelle and Oliver took a stance at the door, silently communicating to each other as more people ran out. It was the look in Noelle's face that Oliver noticed first. He followed her line of sight behind him and saw her. He had no doubt that it was her. Her hair may have been streaked with blue highlights and curly as can be. Her make up may have been heavy and the outfit screamed hooker. But it was the eyes, he knew those were her eyes and it gave her away. Those deep brown eyes and her expression, one of scared but determined. By the time he saw the blood on her shirt, the blood going down here arm and processed that it was really blood he saw, she was gone. Almost like Noelle and Oliver dreamed it, that they really didn't see her and imagined the whole thing. Oliver and Noelle looked at each other and silently acknowledge what they had both seen. They had seen Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I keep doing short chapters, but I do not have the confidence in my writing to do longer chapters so bare with me. Rated T may change depending on where the story goes :)**

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

They had seen Andy.

Their radios crackled alive. Part of 27th division was starting to clear the building. Noelle and Oliver started to move from their positions into the club. Dov and Gail followed them in. Noelle wondered to herself, did they see what Oliver and her just saw?

Their radios came a live, "We need a medic now" Medics that were on scene rushed into the building, heading to where the other 27th division officers pointed.

There was blood everywhere. It looked like someone had just tried to paint the floor with the color red. It just seemed to be everywhere.

Noelle moved forward to where Officer Jenkins, from the 27th division was standing. He seemed to have a concerned look on his face. "Officer Jenkins, we are here to assist with anything you need" said Noelle, looking around trying to figure out what is going on. All while in her head she kept thinking what was Andy doing here.

"We have found four bodies in the back office, two bodies on the dance floor and we have a live one that seemed to crawl away from the first scene into a storage room. I am waiting on Detective Callaghan to show up to give us some insight into what is going on here and take charge of the scene" He abruptly stopped talking as the medics pushed pass with the one survivor from the storage room.

You could see the medics working to stop the bleeding around the guy's stomach, they had intubated him, IVs bags attached, and all kinds of machines hooked up to him. She almost didn't recognize him as they raced by. Noelle really didn't get confirmation of who it was on that stretcher until Dov sucked in air and stepped in front of Gail to keep her from reacting.

Dov stood in front of her and said quietly, "If I ask you to remain calm and look at me, only me, will you trust me this once and do it"

Gail started to argue, how dare he tell her what to do, what to look at. She maybe on rookie status but she was no rookie. But something made her stop. She was not sure if it was the way he said it or the look in his eyes, but she stopped. She stopped and watched as the stretcher went by. She sighed as she saw it go by but braced herself to try not to give a reaction. A reaction she so badly wanted to do. But to many people were around, to many people could report back so she continued to play the part.

She grabbed Dovs arms and braced herself. Looking at him, the unasked questions flying between them unspoken. She just wanted to scream but knew she couldn't. What was going on and why was he here? Dov and her continued to stare at each other until Office Jenkins spoke up.

Office Jenkins quickly asked "Can one of your officers ride with this guy to Mercy and stay with him?"

Noelle looking at Gail answered "I can send Officer Peck with him." She was not sure if this was the right thing to do, that Gail would be able to play the part and not blow his cover. But at this point, with so many unanswered questions, she was going to take that chance.

Noelle looked over at Gail and gave her a stern look with her instructions "Officer Peck, we need you to ride over with him. I need you to take notes on everything that happens, if he wakes up, no when he wakes up you will need to take his statement. Make sure to get all doctors names, nurses names and get a report on injuries. All forensics will need to be collected. Do you understand?"

Gail nodded "Yes, I understand." Dov quietly commented so only the three of them could here it "if she can't I will go." Gail snapped back "I can do this." How dare he think she couldn't do this. She was a Peck. She will do this. Noelle nodded and wave her to go. She pulled out her phone to send a quick text and commented to Gail " Keep me updated!"

With that Gail turned on her heal and followed the medics through the crowd to the ambulance. She climbed in after they loaded him up and all she could think was, he better survive this so she could kill him herself. Nick was not dying on her without her getting some answers and inflicting pain on him herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Rated T may change depending on where the story goes :)**

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

The ringing of a cell phone made him roll over and smack the nightstand, it was to loud and he almost knocked it off on to the floor. He grabs the phone, opens it, "Swarek" he mumbles out.

It is Best, "Sammy I need you to come down and help, we have a multiple homicide at club Tryst and it just got complicated." Sam could hear the tension in his voice. "Yeah, boss, give me 15 and I will head in. Anything I need to know before I get to the barn?" Best just respond with "Get here quick."

Sam rolled out of bed, threw on jeans, T-shirt, a coat, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he stepped out he noticed it had started to snow lightly. How calm and peaceful it seemed. Snow always made the city look clean and fresh. He then stepped it up and headed into the barn.

Sam arrived at the same time Traci did. They both noticed all shifts were streaming in. It was all hands on deck for this one Traci thought.

Walking into the barn was like walking into a hornet's nest. People everywhere gearing up for what it seemed like a small invasion. Sam and Traci stepped into the parade room. Luke was at the front on his phone and motion for Traci and Sam to come up to him.

Luke hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "What I am about to tell you, I need both of you to remain calm, professional and ask no questions. Is this understood?" Luke said as he looked at both of them waiting for acknowledgement. Frustrated Sam glares at him and spits "Cut the crap Callaghan, just give us the skinny so we can get this over with."

Luke shifted and took a deep breath "A shooting happened at club Tryst three hours ago. From what we have gathered from the staff, the owner Mike Walker and his girlfriend Tara Spoke were running drugs out of the office. Both were shot and killed in the offices in the club. One bodyguard of theirs was killed and another who was a UC posing as a bodyguard, was seriously injured. " Luke ignored Sam and Traci's glares, he just continued, "We have a body guard from the Galloway boys gang dead and two patrons who we have connected to the Galloway boys dead on the dance floor. " Luke lowers his voice and says "We also have another UC in the wind, according to patrons in the club, our UC is injured but we don't know how bad or where she went."

All Sam could think was SHE! Traci's face said it all, a panic and eyes filled with rage. Traci just wanted to reach up and smack Luke hard but realized doing so in a room full of people was really not the thing to do for career advancement. Two UCs, one seriously injured, one in the wind, Luke didn't give any names but they both knew who they were just by Luke's face and request for no questions.

All Traci could say was "What do you want us to do?"

Luke turned to her with a puzzled look on his face, he expected them to come unglued, yell at him, scream but they really did what he asked. He thought for a moment and said " Traci can you please go to Mercy and sit with Gail, she is there waiting for Nick to get out of surgery. We will need his statement as soon as possible." With a pat on Sam's back, Traci spun on her heels and left for the hospital.

Sam lost all control at that point; he turned to Luke and snapped "What the hell happened and where is Andy?"

Luke just scoffed at him and said, "I need you to help me find her. She is in the wind, you're her partner and you trained her. I realize you threw her away but I need what is in your head to find her and get her home safe. If you are not willing to help you can just go home."

Sam grabs him by the arm and slams Luke into the wall, seething with anger and growls out "It is not my fault she is in the wind, its your op, your op went south and its not my fault she is now out there hurt, so you can take your accusations and shove it."

Luke huffed at him and turned to take another phone call.

Sam then marched into Frank's office and proceeded to tap his foot while waiting for him to get off the phone. Frank motioned him to sit down and he continued to listen on the phone. Frank kept saying yes and I understand. Finally Frank hung up and looked at Sam, took a deep break and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Sam clenched his fists and asked, "How much do you know?"

Frank looked at him for a second and decided to go for it, "I received a text from Noelle, Oliver and her saw Andy exiting the club, they noticed blood on her shirt and running down her arm, and then she was gone." Frank gauged his reaction and continued " Some of the witnesses say she dragged Collins to the storage room. We have no idea how much of the blood that was on her was his or hers. We just need to find her and get her safely back home. Are you going to help or stand here and complain how Luke didn't keep a handle on his op?"

Sam just nodded and walked out of the office back to the parade room to talk to Luke. He walked right up to Luke and said, "Alright what do we know?"

Luke acknowledge and started with the run down "We know Nick and Andy's cover apartment has been tossed, we have checked all hospitals, all other UCs on the task force have been pulled and accounted for. Every safe house has been searched and we can't find her. Her burn phone was found on Nick, so we can't track her by that, so any ideas?"

All Sam could think was where the hell is she hiding?


	4. Chapter 4

Josh pulled up to the pier really not knowing what to expect. He had made a deal with the Galloway Boys gang for Intel on Mike's dealings out of the club; he had no idea everything would go so south. He had barely escaped the club shooting and he knew Mike was dead, along with a few others. He got wind that Danny was in the hospital and he could only hope that he would die there too. He wanted Danny out of the way.

Josh needed to put on his game face now. Heather had called him from a pay phone and asked for his help. He was more than happy to help her, especially if it got him closer to being with her. Josh slowly climbed out of the car, scanning around to see if any of the Galloway Boys were near by. He didn't see any of them but it wasn't like he knew everyone in the gang. He saw Heather, she was hiding in plain site and he made his way over to her.

"You ok," Josh asked quietly. He saw all the blood on her shirt that she was trying to hide.

"I need to have my arm stitched up but the rest of the blood is not mine, " said Heather. She looked away and seemed to be watching the snowfall around them.

Josh took off his jacket and covered Heather. He had a friend at Memorial hospital that could stitch her up with out any questions or involving cops.

"Lets head to Memorial and see my friend then we can crash at Tony's place, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Josh and Heather climbed into the car and drove quietly over to Memorial. Heather's mind raced on what to do next and how to make contact with Danny. She sighed a little to loud to herself and Josh looked at her.

"Its going to be ok, I will keep you safe," said Josh looking over at her. "I have a plan and it will work".

"Ok."

Heather was just tired. Her armed hurt and she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. How was this going to play out and how will she get through this?

They pulled into the parking lot of Memorial. The snow was starting to come down harder. All Josh could think was this could be problematic if they get stuck at the hospital for a snowstorm.

Josh helped Heather out of the car. They walked into a side entrance and looked for Josh's friend, Erin. Josh motioned for Heather to sit in the chairs by the door out of site.

"I'll be right back"

Josh came back two minutes later with Erin and they proceeded to sneak Heather into a room in the ER so Erin could fix her up. Erin took a look at the wound on her arm. "Josh the bullet is still in her arm, I may not be able to fix this, she may need a really doc not a medic."

"Erin just fix her up best you can, we can't have a doc fix her because then the police will get involved and all of us don't need that headache. Ok."

Erin turned to Heather, "As long as your cool with this, I am going to try."

"Its all good, just fix me up so we can get out of here," sighed Heather.

It took Erin a good hour to get the bullet out and then he started to sew her up. Erin had to keep leaving to do his real job to make sure no one came looking for him. Josh was starting to get inpatient but knew this was better than going to see a back alley doc that would just butcher her arm.

Heather kept sleeping in between Erin coming in and out of the room. Josh just stroked her hair and tried to keep her comfortable. He didn't like seeing her in pain and wished he could make this all better. All he could think was this was his entire fault and he knew telling her this would drive her away. He had to make this better.

Erin was finally done with her arm. "Is there any other place you are injured?"

Heather quietly answered "Just some bumps and bruises, so I am ok."

"Alright, let me go get you some meds ok. You will need an antibiotic and some painkillers before you go. So wait here, this may take some time," and Erin walked out of the room.

Heather fidgeted on the stretcher, Josh played with her hair as he sat next to her rubbing her back. They really didn't talk about what had happened or what they were doing now; they just sat in silence and waited for Erin to return. The silence was killing Josh, but he knew it was for his own good.

Erin returned and handed a bag to Heather, "Here is what you need to get past this. Please don't forget to take the antibiotic, you need it to fight the infection, ok?"

Heather softly answered, "Ok, thanks for helping us."

Erin opened the door and said "its quiet, you can sneak out through the front doors, ok, see ya later Josh."

"Thanks Erin for everything."

"Josh, just stay safe."

Josh and Heather snuck out of the room and headed towards the exit of the emergency room. Just as they turned the corner to enter the front lobby, they saw a Galloway boy's member walking through the front door. Josh grabbed Heather and ducked into a room. He pressed his finger to his lips to show Heather to be quiet. Heather tried so hard to not make any noise. The sudden movement hurt her.

They watched the guy walk past the room and both let out a big sigh, not realizing they were holding their breath. Josh signaled he was going to look out the door and told her to stay put.

Josh peaked out the door and saw the gang member turn down the hall towards the ER. They bolted for the front door and out to the car. Josh got Heather into the car and then jumped into the drivers seat.

"So what do we do now? " Heather said nervously.

Josh shook his head, "I don't know, but Tony's is out, I will think of something I promise. I will keep you safe,ok?"

"Thanks Josh."

The snow was really coming down and Josh needed to think quickly. The roads were starting to get dangerous and they need a place to stay quick. He pulled out of the parking lot hoping that something would come to him quick so they could get off the roads.

Little did Josh and Heather know, someone else had seen them leave the hospital and recognized them. Well, at least Heather was recognized. They way the acted, through up big red flags.

She opened her phone and dialed an all to familiar number. It rang twice and she heard his voice.

"Swarek"

"Sam, this is Monica. I just saw something really strange here and I thought I should give you a call."

"Monica, I am kind of busy right now."

"I know Sam, but Andy was just here with some strange guy and had blood all over her. She was trying to hide it and I thought you should know since she is your partner. Is she ok? What's going on?"

"I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Sam, it's a waste of time, she just left."

"I will be there in 10 minutes."

Sam hung up.

Sam turned to Luke with a startled look, "Andy was just spotted at Memorial hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

I still own nothing!

Sam and Luke pulled up to Memorial emergency room entrance and quickly got out the car. Sam walked in to the hospital like he was on a mission with Luke hot on his tail. He walked up to the desk, flashed his badge and asked for Monica. Luke went around the desk and up to the security guard.

As Sam talked to Monica, Luke asked the security guard about the cameras he saw inside the emergency room and outside. Sam and Monica walked over to Luke. Luke turned to them, "He is going to let us look at the security footage."

Sam, Monica and Luke followed the security guard to his office. Monica gave the security guard a time frame and they started looking. Monica was the first to notice Andy on the screen. Then Luke took over the controls. They backed up the footage and Sam took snap shots of both guys with Andy.

Monica spoke up, "This one is Erin. He is an emergency tech here. I think he is still on shift. I don't know the other one."

"Can you take us to Erin," said Luke.

"Sure"

Sam sent the photo of the other guy to a buddy in guns and gangs to see if they could get a hit on him.

Monica went up to the front desk and asked that Erin be paged to exam room one. She then led Luke and Sam into the room and they waited.

Erin walked in, "Hey, Monica, need some help." He looked around and something told him this was not going to go well. The two guys in the room with Monica looked like they could kill him with their eyes.

Luke grabbed Erin by the throat and pushed him against the wall next to the door and Sam pulled his gun, pointing it at Erin's head. Luke just growled at Erin and Sam with the most terrifying, scary voice and said " You will tell us who this guy in the photo is or you may have a few extra holes in your head to breath out of."

Erin looked at Monica begging for help, "Its just Josh, he wouldn't hurt a fly. You don't have to kill me, really. He had some hooker with him; I patched her up as a favor. I get free drugs when I do him a favor. " Sam chuckled, he thought Erin was going to wet himself.

Monica snapped her fingers, "guys, can we layoff the bad cop routine, I think he is going to tell you anything you want without threatening to kill him."

Luke and Sam looked at her with scowling faces. "Fine" Luke finally said and let go.

Sam holstered his weapon and stepped back. Then Erin spilled his guts. By the time they left, they new were Josh lived, where he worked, who he hanged out with, what he sold and that Josh was very interested in Heather. To the point, he would do anything to get Heather away from Danny.

Sam called in the info; teams would be hitting his house and work in an hour. Sam could only hope that Josh had taken Andy/Heather back to his place.

Sam and Luke thanked Monica for the help, headed out to the car and went back to the station. All Sam could think was that is had been 12 hours since the shooting and Andy had not made contact. What was she doing?

Luke voiced what Sam was thinking, "She must think something bigger is going on to stay under like this."

All Sam could do was shake his head and look out the window at the snow. He only hoped Andy was not out in this storm and some place warm.

Josh struggled to see out the windshield of the car. The snow just kept coming down harder and it was making any kind of travel difficult. He looked over at Andy and notice she was staring out the window. "You ok over there?"

"Yeah, just wondering if Danny is ok."

"I am sure he is." But I don't want him to be, thought Josh.

"I lost my phone. Do you have to stop for gas?"

Josh frowned, "Yeah, I should fill up before we keep going down the highway. I know of this small out of the way bed and breakfast that's cheap and no one will think to look for us there."

Andy watched the mileage sign go by, noticing they were headed to St. Catharines.

"When we stop, can I get some water and maybe a disposable cell phone? I really want to ask my sister-in-law how Danny is." Andy turned with a pleading look.

How could Josh refuse. "Sure, we can do that."

Just outside of St. Catharines, Josh pulled into to get fuel. Andy ran in and bought water, snacks and a cell phone. She quickly got it setup and headed back out to the car. Andy hopped in to the front seat and quickly started typing a message before Josh got back in the car.

She quickly turned off the phone and closed it as Josh got in the car.

"Did you send your message?"

"Yeah, no answer," Andy said frowning. "Not a big surprise, she is married to my brother and all. I am not her favorite person."

"Sorry, Heather, lets get to the bed and breakfast. They have big bear claw tubs I think you would love."

Andy weakly smiled while Josh pulled out on the road.

Gail and Traci were sitting in the waiting room for Nick. The doctor had come out and told them Nick was going to be ok, the bullet and missing all vital organs but lost a lot of blood. He was in recovery and it would be a while before the officers could talk to him.

Gail just sat there, stunned, wondering what she was going to do. He had left, without saying a word. Was she going to hug him and say she loves him, glad he was a live or kill him after he heals? She wasn't sure but glad she still had options. She chuckled to herself. Traci looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Traci texted an update to Best, Sam and Luke on Nick's condition, then forwarded the information to Chris, Noelle, and Dov. But before she could close her phone a new message popped up. She did not recognize the number. She opened the message and just sat there staring at the message.

Traci stood up, quickly looked around, very quietly she said to Gail, "The game is still a foot and we have to continue to play it as Nick is still Danny. Gail do you understand me."

Gail looked at her like she had grown a second head and turned purple. Traci handed over her phone so Gail could read the message.

Gail whispered, "Got it." Gail looked around the room; there was no one in the waiting room with them. She let out a big sigh of relief.

Traci got up and walked into an empty meeting room and proceed to make phone calls.

Her first was to Best. She quickly explained that she needed to setup a detail at the hospital to make it look like Nick was really Danny and in their custody. Best told her he needed an hour and it would all be hooked up after listening to what Traci had discovered.

Traci looked out side and noticed the snow was really coming down. It looked so peaceful, snow made winter so pretty. She hated to now break up that peace and quiet by calling Sam or Luke. She sighed and did the whole eenie, meenie, miney mo. Sam was mo. Ugh.. here we go she thought.

"Traci, how is Nick."

"Sam I am going to send you a text message I just got. The operation is still a go."

"What the Hell Traci! It blew up at the club, it is still not a go."

"Read the text message Sam and share it with Luke. I am still at Mercy, we have to let this play out, ok?"

"Fine, send me the message"

Traci hung up the phone and passed the message on to Sam.

Traci closed her phone and silently prayed that she didn't see the mushroom cloud some where over the city.

Sam looked at Luke, "Traci says the OP is still on and that she is sending a text message she received."

Luke face looked like he was going to scream. Sam's phone dinged, saying a message had been received. Luke pulled over.

Sam opened his phone, took a deep break and read the message a loud.

"Hey Sis in law, I am fine. Everything under control! Please send word on Danny. I have to finish something before I see you Sarah, promise. Will text later, am."

Luke and Sam said it at the same time "What the Hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the Reviews. I will keep posting when I can, my days off are changing constantly so I never know when I will have time, so sorry if I post more than one in a day.

I still own nothing!

"Hey Sis in law, I am fine. Everything under control! Please send word on Danny. I have to finish something before I see you Sarah, promise. Will text later, am."

Luke and Sam said it at the same time "What the Hell!"

Sam kept looking at his phone. What the hell is she thinking, why keep this going, his face twisted and he looked at Luke. He just wanted to punch him. Luke got her into this and now she was staying in after all this. All Sam wanted to do is punch something.

Sam's phone ringing broke the silence in the car. He looked at the ID and answered. "Marlo what have you go for me?" He presses the speakerphone button so Luke can hear too.

"Hey Sweetie, it seems your Josh guy is a regular double spy. He works not only for a very dead drug dealer at the club, but also for the Galloway Boys. From what we pieced together from all the interviews at the club, Josh and Nick did not get a long at all. He moving some product for the Galloway Boys gang and it seems our Club owner was cutting into the gangs profit and we think Josh orchestrated the whole shooting and fireworks at the club yesterday night."

Sam thinks it over and quickly asks, "Has Nick regained conscious yet?"

"I haven't heard yet, but will call Traci and see. We are all interested in hearing what he has to say, but I can't will him awake Sam."

"Just give me an update, ok?"

"Sure, talk to you soon."

Why does this have to be so hard Sam thought.

* * *

Josh pulled into the bed and breakfast parking lot. He was so glad they were getting off the road. He could barely see a foot in front of him while driving. He got out of the car, ran around and opened the car door for Andy.

He lightly shook her, "Heather, baby, we are here."

Andy opened her eyes; she wondered how long she had been asleep. Dang it, she thought, I don't know St. Catharines so she had no idea where they were. That was going to make things difficult.

Andy climbed out of the car; Josh guided her into the bed and breakfast. She looked around and saw it was a lovely home, a fire going in the front room and the bed and breakfast was almost some place she would have love to come on a retreat. Now that was out the window.

The Inn Keeper Emma greeted Josh and Andy. Andy noticed she seemed to know Josh. But Andy didn't really pay attention, she was to busy looking around. She noticed Emma seemed to smile a lot at her. She gave a nice nod and continued to talk to Josh.

Andy sat down in the living room in front of the fire and waited. It was so peaceful; snowing outside, fire going and just so quiet. If only she could enjoy it. She saw Josh walking over to her.

"Hey, they only have one room available because of the weather, but it's the best one. "

Andy looked at him, "How do you know Emma?"

"I went to school with her, she married a good friend of mine. I use to come up her a lot when I needed to think. It always helped me get through anything here. I think this is a perfect place for us to collect ourselves.

"Ok, show me the way."

* * *

Marlo called Traci, but Gail answered.

"Gail, where is Traci.?"

"Taking Nicks Statement."

"Ok, thanks, tell her to call me."

Marlo hung up the phone and texted Sam.

* * *

Sam's phone alerted him to a message.

Luke looked over at him, "Do I need to pull over again."

Sam read the message and said "Nope, Nick is awake."

Luke did an immediate u-turn and headed to Mercy.

* * *

Traci was sitting next to Nick letting him collect himself. He was still trying to wake up fully and kept asking where he was.

It annoyed Nick that Traci kept calling him Danny. Why was she doing that? That is not his name. Then he realized, noticing an officer from 27th division posted in the room with her. His hand handcuffed to the bed. The OP is still on. Where the heck was Andy?

Traci quietly asked, "Are you ready to talk and answer questions?"

Nick looked at her with a mixture of anger and worry in his face, "Yeah, lets get this over with."

Traci pulled out her notebook and asked, " So tell me what happened at the club?"

Nick took a deep breath and started, "The boss had called me in to help with a business negotiation. Everything seemed to be going well, until one of the Galloway Boys started mouthing off about my boss cutting into his business. Before I knew it, guns were being pulled and everyone was out of control. I remember shots being fired; Heather had been standing in the doorway with Josh when everything went south. Next thing I know, Heather is hiding me in a storage closet and Josh is pulling her away. "

Nick took a deep breath, "I don't remember anything until I woke up here in this room. Is Heather ok?"

Traci looked up from her note pad and commented, "We think Heather was injured but ok."

Nick looked at her, what does she mean, THINK!

Traci continued her line of questioning, "Tell me about Josh."

Nick looked at her, what was she getting at. "Josh works the bar, he has a thing for Heather, but Heather is with me."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean, is that all? The dude is a bartender, he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Traci eyed him, "He has a few arrests for assault and we are told he is not only helping your boss sell drugs, he is in with the Galloway Boys."

Nick face said it all, Traci was trying to read his non-verbals, but it looked like Nick didn't know Josh was in with the Galloway Boys. All he could think of was that explains a lot.

Traci looked at him, "Anything you say will be a big help and go a long way with the judge."

Nick frowned, "Josh had one guy always sniffing around the bar at odd times, his name was Tony. I never knew what was up between the two, but Josh always tried to keep Tony away from Heather. Josh and I would always have to intervene when Tony would corner her in the hallway. He was always overly aggressive. I think Heather had a picture of Tony on my phone. It always seemed Tony was rough with Heather to get Josh all riled up."

Traci's phone with off alerting her to a message, she opened her phone and looked at it.

"Thank you for the information Danny, I will return if I need anything else. The officer will be outside your door for now."

Nick just looked at her as she walked out of the room.

If Nick could have broke the cuffs and gotten out of bed, he would have. All he thought was, were the hell is Andy. He needed to make sure she was safe and unharmed.

* * *

Traci walked into the office that now had Sam, Luke and Marlo, "What have you got guys?" Gail walked in at the same time she said it. She turned to Gail, "Can you please go get Nick and Andy's burn phones that were found on them. I need to go through their pictures."

Gail nodded her head and left the room.

Traci turned to the others; "Nick says that Josh had someone by the name of Tony hanging around. Tony was overly aggressive with Andy. He thinks Tony did it to get Josh all riled up."

Marlo thought it over and said, "Josh has ties to the Galloway Boys. A few people think he is the reason for the shooting. This is going to get ugly fast."

Gail walked into the room with the cell phones.

"Thanks Gail."

Traci handed one phone to Marlo and Traci went through the other.

Sam looked over Marlo's shoulder at the pictures, Luke looking over Traci's. It seemed by the pics, that Traci had Andy's phone and Marlo had Nicks.

Traci found all kinds of pics of all kinds of people in Andy's phone. She started sending the picks to the station to start running them for names. It was Sam protest of Marlo walking away that made Luke and Traci look up.

"Get back her with that phone," Sam said trying to grab it.

Marlo glared at him, "You don't need to see these pictures of Andy."

Traci walked over to the phone to see what she was talking about. The first one she saw made her hold up her hand to both Luke and Sam.

"Both of you stop, Marlo and I will go through these."

"I have already seen one of them, give me the damn phone Marlo."

Marlo looked at him with this sick sweet look, "Sweetie, you don't need to see pictures of Andy on Nicks phone. End of story."

After a horrible tense moment, Traci quietly said, "Nick documented a few pictures of what looks like an assault on Andy. The pictures look like they were taken over a time frame so there maybe more than once incident."

Marlo reaches over and grabs Sam's hand, "It's going to be ok. She is a big girl and it seems Nick had her back."

It was Luke's face that made Marlo and Traci stop talking. Sam followed their gaze and realized they were glaring at Luke.

Marlo looked at Luke and said, "Are you kidding me, you knew about this."

Luke face was riddled with guilt. He just stared back at them.

Traci moved to stand in front of Luke, blocking both Marlo and Sam from getting to him.

Luke shook his head, "Yes, I knew. Nick sent the pictures to me every time it happened. Nick told me that one of the people at the bar kept manhandling Andy at the bar and that he suspected that there was a leak in the department. They kept approaching her and accusing her of being a cop. But after about two months of this going back and forth it just stopped. I guess this Josh character had something to do with it. I had no idea this guy or Josh was tied to the Galloway gang. We never did figure out if there was a leak or not. Andy never said anything about it going on, only Nick. That maybe why Andy is still trying to keep the OP running. The OP may be bigger than we thought."

Best walked into the room, took one look at the four of them. He shook his head, "The roads are starting to close, I am leaving a team with Nick, the rest of you get back to the station. "

Sam looked at Luke, "I'll ride with Marlo. Traci, see you at the station." Sam just wanted to punch Luke. Marlo sensing this grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

Marlo shook her head, she knew the only reason why Sam wanted to ride with her is to get the phone and look at the pictures. At least Luke and Sam were not trapped alone in a car anymore, she thought for sure Luke would wind up in the lake somewhere beaten to death by Sam.

They all left and headed to the station.

* * *

Traci walked into the station, she looked around and everyone was there. All she could think of was Andy. Please be somewhere safe and I hope you realize how much everyone miss you.

Traci walked into the D's office and sat down. Sam handed her a slice of pizza. She wanted to refuse but decided she didn't know when her next meal was happening so, she started to munch.

* * *

Andy and Josh walked into the room. Andy couldn't believe how beautiful it was. To bad she was here on horrible circumstances. The room had a huge King size canopy bed, stuffed with pillows. The living area had a sofa and a lounge chair in front of the fireplace. Andy then walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than her whole apartment. The bear claw tub, the huge walk in shower, the bathroom was awesome. She would love to enjoy the tub but with the company she was keeping, she was not so sure.

She walked out to the living area and noticed that Josh had sat down and was getting the fireplace going. She smiled at him and sat down.

"It's going to be ok Heather. We can lay low here for a couple of days and then if the weather has cleared up, we can head north to a friend of mines house. "

"Ok. We have any snack left?"

"No, but Emma said she will prepare a meal for us. I think I will go down and help her make it. If you want to soak in the tub, might help you relax and feel better." Josh could only hope and maybe tonight, she can get her to cuddle up to me.

"Sounds like a plan, but before you go, can we talk about what happened?"

Josh looked at her with a questioning look.

Andy looked back, "How did you know it was going to go south so quickly?"

"Why do you say that?"

Well, here goes nothing, "You warned me away from the office, and then you knew where to hide Danny. Be honest with me Josh, what is going on?"

Josh looked at her and knew he had to tell her.

Josh took a deep breath and let it out. "I may bartend at the club but my brother works with the Galloway boys. I applied for the job there because my brother needed someone on the inside to find out what was going on. That is how I got Tony to finally leave you alone. My brother Derek. I called him and said Tony was scaring the employees and keeping me from getting info. That got Tony to stop. But Derek didn't like that Mike was cutting into their profits. Mike was also getting sloppy, he had cops in the bar and that is bad for anyone's business. So Derek sent him a warning, Mike didn't take it and I was warned that it might go to the next level at the meeting."

Andy just looked at him. Did he think she was a cop? Crap, "Josh, I never saw cops around the bar, you would think they would stick out like a sore thumb."

Josh chuckled. "My brother has a cop on the payroll from the station near the bar. With the intel, Derek kept me out of trouble. But Derek had to deal with Mike. I couldn't let you get into trouble too. I wanted, no I needed to keep you safe. You deserve so much better than the life you have. Danny is not good for you if he keeps mixing you up into this stuff." There he said it, Danny was not good enough for her, and maybe she would see that and be with him.

Andy schooled her reaction, she knew there was a leak, she just didn't' know who but now it all fit. How a lot of the bust would go sideways or not happen at all. But with the Galloway boys involved, this was going to be dangerous. The Galloway Boys killed first, asked questions later. She looked at him and said what she thought he would want to here, "Thanks Josh, for having my back."

Josh got up walked over to here and hugged her. "Its ok. I am going to go down and help Emma make some food for us, why don't you get in the tub and soak away the day. Emma got you some comfy clothes and a robe to lounge in. Ok?"

"Ok."

Josh walked out the door thinking that went a whole lot better than the thought. On to the next step, food and sleep.

Andy walked into the bathroom and looked around. There were sweats and a t-shirt next to the tub. She started running the water and turned on her phone. She typed a quick message, made sure it sent and shut down the phone again. She climbed into the tub and tried to relax.

* * *

Traci had just finished her piece of pizza. Her phone dinged. Everyone looked up at her. She reached for her phone and opened it. She opened the message and proceeded to read it out loud.

"Hey Sara, any news on Danny? Will need to fix the leak near the club before seeing you. But I am not far. Just need to sit with a bear claw in water before seeing you. Hope to text soon, am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, I have to work all next week so bare with me with the updates.**

**I still own nothing!**

"Hey Sara, any news on Danny? Will need to fix the leak near the club before seeing you. But I am not far. Just need to sit with a bear claw in water before seeing you. Hope to text soon, am."

Traci still didn't get it. Even when she read it out loud, she didn't get it. She turned to Sam. "I don't get it."

Marlo looked around the room and decided to be the calm one. "Ok, lets break down the first message. Traci read the first message you got?"

Traci scrolled through her messages and found the first one. "Hey Sis in law, I am fine. Everything under control! Please send word on Danny. I have to finish something before I see you Sarah, promise. Will text later, am

Marlo turned to Sam, grabbed his hand, "You trained her, she is good. Does she follow your rule of stick close to the truth as possible?"

The light bulb went on, Sam almost smacked his forehead because he felt so stupid. "I tell her all the time, stick as close to the truth as possible, makes it easier to remember. "

Sam looked at Traci, "Her first clue to what she is trying to say is Sister in law, then calls her by name with Sara. She then tells us she is in control of the situation. Not under threat. She is asking now Nick is but showing the OP is still on by calling him Danny. And if anyone was to get her phone saying will text later, am, she means her real name but anyone who got the phone would think she will text in am. She was setting up to give us clues to where she was in the next message."

Sam started to get excited. "The next message said _Hey Sara, any news on Danny_? She is still looking for an update and still referring to him as Danny to show OP is still going. _Will need to fix the leak near the club before seeing you._ Now that we know their might be a leak in the department, she is telling us where, just not who. She may not know whom though. _But I am not far_. _Just need to sit with a bear claw in water before seeing you._ Not sure what this means by this, and she answers with hope to text soon, am, showing us that she is sending the message and that she will text soon. "

Sam looked around the room, "What does she mean, but I am not far, just need to sit with a bear claw in water. She is trying to tell us something."

Luke and Marlo asked as the same time, "Why would she pick your sister?"

Chris, Gail and Dov walk into the D's office. Traci hands over her phone and shows the three of them Andy's message.

Dov looks at Traci, "Bear claw in water? Why is she calling you Sarah?"

It was Chris that asked Sam, "Where does your sister live and how far away is she?"

"She lives in St. Catharines, about two hours from here," Sams wheels are turning.

Gail and Traci spoke up at the same time. "Oh my god, she is in St. Catharines. That is why she keeps calling you Sara, she is giving you a clue to where she is."

Luke then looks at them funny, "Then what does have to sit with a bear claw in water?"

Sam jumped up, he got all excited and went over to his computer, "I think I know."

Sam pulled up Google and typed in places to stay in St. Catharines. Traci looked at him funny, Sam smiled, "What does Andy do when she is stressed out and tired. She takes a long bubble bath. So she has to be staying at a place with bear claw tubs in St. Catharines."

"That seems a little far fetched Swarek," Luke mumbled.

Sam and Marlo shot him a look, "It makes sense. She is trying to tell us where she is."

The Google page loaded up and Sam started searching for bear claw bathtubs.

Traci and Marlo started searching to on their computers. Luke left the room after telling them they were crazy.

It was an hour later when they narrowed it down to two different Bed and Breakfasts in the area. Sam picked up the phone to call St. Catharines PD. They couldn't just storm up there in this weather and tread on their jurisdiction.

After talking to them for a good hour on the details, the Sgt on duty said he would call them back when they had a definite that she was on site.

So now they wait.

* * *

Andy stepped out of the tub feeling much better. The warm water had taken the chill off, soothed her sore muscles and washed off all the dirt. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and then slipped on the sweats and shirt. She came out of the bathroom to see Josh had not returned. She sat down on the sofa and looked at today's paper that was sitting on the coffee table. She started to read the article in the paper about the shooting when Josh walked in with food.

"Oh, Josh that smells heavenly."

Josh grinned ear-to-ear, "Emma is an amazing cook. I hope you like it."

Josh handed her a plate and silverware, then put her drink next to her on the table. He then grabbed his plate and sat next to her.

He watched her as she ate with such passion. No telling when the last time she ate a real meal, he never saw her eat at the club ever. It has been 18 hours since the shooting and he knew she had to be hungry. It was nice to see her eat, he thought.

Andy finished her plate and sat back. "That was awesome Josh. I really needed that."

Josh smiled, "Why don't you go lie down in the bed and catch some sleep. I am going to take these down to Emma and hang out with her. That way you get some uninterrupted sleep."

"Thanks I will do that."

Andy crawled into the bed and covered up. She was so tired, she just couldn't help herself, she wanted to stay awake, but right now she couldn't think, she was just to tired.

Josh left the room with the plates and noticed she was already a sleep.

All Josh could think of was how much better everything would be in the morning.

* * *

St. Catharines PD called back and said we have located the car they were in, in front of a bed and breakfast. When the weather lightened up, they would raid place. Right now they had two cars watching the place.

Sam thanked the Sgt for his help and told him he looked forward to word that they had both Josh and Andy. The Sgt also promised to keep Andy's cover in tact.

Sam went over and covered Traci and Gail up with a blanket. They were laying on the sofa in the D's office. When he walked out he bumped into Marlo.

"Hey, she is going to be ok. You trained her, just like me. She will get through this." Marlo said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but at what cost does she survive this? We still have a leak to deal with and the Galloway Boys are ruthless."

"Sam, look at me, she can do this and she will come back. The question is are you still going to fight for her or let it go." Marlo then walked away.

Sam went to the locker room and stretched out on the bench. He just needed to think.

* * *

Andy woke up to noise downstairs; she was not sure what was going on. She sat up in bed just in time to see SRU coming into the room.

"SRU, put your hands up."

Andy just sat there, putting her hands behind her head lacing her fingers together.

One of the SRU guys handcuffed her, threw a jacked over her shoulders and led her downstairs. The she saw Josh, handcuffed and being lead out the door. She was then put in the back of the police car while Josh was put in another.

The officer in the front seat looked in the mirror and said, "I am Officer Mitchell, I will be taking you to our station to be processed and then you will be transferred down to Toronto PD 15 division. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Andy answered quietly.

* * *

Dov walked into the locker room and found Sam. Sam sat up as soon as he heard Dov walk in. "What?"

"St. Catharines PD called they have Josh and Andy in custody, they will be transferred down to us in six hours."

Sam sighed finally she is safe he thought.

Dov answered Sam's next questions with out him asking. "She seems no worse for the wear. I am going to go tell the girls."

Sam sat up, six hours and he had to decide what he was going to do.

* * *

Andy and Josh were processed at St. Catharines PD and put into separate cells. Andy sat in the corner and leaned against the wall, she as tired and started to dose since she was the only one in the cell. Josh on the other hand had company and he was worried.

Officer Mitchell walked up to Andy's cell. "Heather, the ride for you and Josh back to Toronto will be ready in an hour. "

Andy just nodded.

True to his word, Officer Mitchell came and got her an hour later and put her in a transport vehicle. Josh was already in the vehicle and looking more nervous as ever.

Andy looked at Josh, smiled and leaned her head up against the window. She was fast a sleep before they were even on the highway.

Josh just watched her sleep, worried why she was sleeping so much.

She didn't wake up until they had arrived at the 15 station and the doors opened. Josh was pulled out of the car first by Chris.

Then Andy saw Noelle, Noelle reached in to remove Andy from the car. Noelle started to grab Andy by the left arm but saw her flinch, so instead grabbed her by the shoulder and lead her into booking.

Noelle, walked into booking with Andy, motioned to the officer behind the desk, "can you buzz me in, the detectives want to talk to her first and now."

Josh turned and started shouting, "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything, it was all me. Leave her alone." Josh started fighting Chris. Chris pushed Josh up against the wall and proceeded to shove him into a cell. Chris shouted over Josh, "Shut up!"

Josh kept screaming, "Heather, its going to be ok. Heather."

The door out of booking shut. Andy couldn't hear anything else from Josh.

Noelle quietly asked "Are you OK? You seem warm to the touch."

"Just tired." Andy shrugged.

Noelle led her to an interview room. Noelle opened the door, took Andy in, sat her down, and took the cuffs off. "I will go get you some water OK."

"Thanks"

Andy put her head down on the table and before she knew it, she was a sleep again.

Noelle came back into the room to discover her asleep again. She set the water down and quietly left the room.

Marlo and Traci came up just as Noelle shut the door. Noelle stopped them, "She just put her head down and fell asleep. Let her be for a few. Work over Josh and use Andy for a bargaining chip, he seems to really worry about her and her being safe."

Marlo and Traci readily agreed, just as Sam walked up. Noelle stood outside the door and stopped him to. "She just put her head down and is sleeping. Leave her be."

Marlo grabbed Sam's arm and lead him away, "Lets go get Josh and find out what is going on with him."

"No, I think I am going to stay here with Noelle for a little while." Sam said, as he broke free from Marlo.

Traci went to go have Josh transferred into another interview room.

Chris came out of booking with Josh and headed to interview room 2. Traci and Marlo watched as Chris sat Josh down and handcuffed him to the table. Chris shut the door and turned to Traci, "He seems really worried about how everyone is treating Heather. He also asked if Officer Walker was posted here."

Traci and Marlo perked up. Was this the officer on Galloway Boys payroll?

Traci and Marlo walked into the room. Hoping this was going to bring some good info.

Sam turned back to Noelle who was on the phone, "Thanks Ben, if you and Jill could stop by and check on her for me that would be great. Thanks again." She snapped her phone shut. "Sam don't give me that look, I just want my EMT friend and his partner to check her out. She seemed warm and I just want someone who is not a druggy to look at her."

Sam pinched his nose and leaned up against the wall next to Noelle. Noelle took a look at him and sighed, "forgiveness is not a natural human emotion. You have to work at it. If you are going to fight for her, you are going to have to forgive her and she forgive you."

Sam took a deep breath, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**I finally have a day off and a moment to myself so here is the next chapter, might be able to get the next one out later tonight.**

**Rated T **

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

Sam pinched his nose and leaned up against the wall next to Noelle. Noelle took a look at him and sighed, "forgiveness is not a natural human emotion. You have to work at it. If you are going to fight for her, you are going to have to forgive her and she forgive you."

Sam took a deep breath, "I know."

Sam turned to Noelle, "I take it your not going to let anyone in that door are you."

"Nope"

"Fine I am going to sit in the observation room and I want to be alone."

"Long as you don't bother Andy, I won't have a problem with it. Bother her and I will retrain your ass. Got it."

"I know better than to mess with Mama Noelle."

Sam turned and went into the observation room. At least then he could think and watch her. She looked so peaceful just sitting there with her head down on the table, her hair flowing all over the desk. He wanted to just walk in and hold her, help her sleep soundly and drive away any nightmares she had.

The door to the observation opened and Frank walked in.

Sam chuckled, "I take it Noelle wouldn't let you in there either?"

"No, she seems to think she is the boss right now, " Frank said while he shook his head.

The door opens again, all Sam could think was so much for me being alone.

Noelle nods to Frank and said, "My friend is here to check on her, I am going to wake her up and tell her what is going to happen. After they clear her I will come get you guys so she can be debriefed. Ok?"

Sam and Frank answer at the same time, "Deal"

They watch as Noelle goes into the room and kneels in front of Andy, "She speaks softly and calls Andy's name while touching her arm."

No one was expecting the reaction that happened, Andy was up fist flying and backed up into a corner. Noelle just stood up and stopped moving. With a calm, soothing voice proceeded to talk to her "Andy, its ok. Remember you at the station, its me, Noelle, see, I just want a friend of mine to check you out. Ok?"

All of them could see Andy just shaking violently and confusion was written all over her face. Sam quickly darted out of the observation room and went to go into the interview room, Frank hot on his heals.

Sam walked in and stood next to Noelle, Noelle is still trying to talk her through it, so she can calm down. Sam walks towards her with a bottle of water, "Andy, why don't you drink something and sit down ok?"

Andy shook her head and slides down the wall to the floor. Everything was so confusing for her, she couldn't get her mind to concentrate and now she was feeling sick to her stomach. Noelle calmly starts talking again, "Andy, my friend, who is an EMT is going to take a look at you ok? "

"I need a ..." Andy clamps her hand over her mouth.

Sam knew what that meant; he quickly exits and gets a trashcan and rushes it back in and puts it in front of her. Andy starts heaving. Everyone gives her minute to recover, watched her lean against the wall, trying to gain her bearings and just continued to shake. Sam tried to hand her water and she just leaned against the wall, eyes glazed over.

Noelle motions for Ben and Jill to come into the room. Sam and Noelle step back, Jill pushes the trashcan away while Ben started to do vitals on her.

Ben looks over at Jill concerned, "BP is 200/100, temp is 112. " Ben starts scanning Andy looking for a cause for such high temp and blood pressure. The turns to Noelle, "Did she get injured somewhere?"

Andy eyes keep fluttering from open to close. She can't concentrate and the room seems to keep spinning. She wonders why the keep talking about her like she is not there.

"She is favoring her left arm when I brought her in, we know she was patched up by a druggy a few days ago," said Noelle shacking her head.

Ben rolls up her left sleeve and sees the wound and notices red streaks running from it up and down her arm. Jill sees it and bolts out of the room. Ben grabs an IV bag and starts fluids while he starts to calmly talking to Andy, "Andy I need to start and IV on you, we want to make you feel better ok. Do you understand?"

They all thought Andy shook her head, but her whole body was shaking, so they were not sure. Sam was starting to get impatient, "What is wrong with her?"

Ben held up one finger and continued doing the IV and Jill rushed in with the stretcher. Ben looks over at Sam "Can you help me get her on the stretcher please, we have to take her to the Hospital now. Noelle, we are going to take her to Mercy, I think she is septic. That would explain the confusion, high temp and high blood pressure."

Ben grabbed Andy's legs while Sam grabbed her from under her arms. They got her up on the stretcher and buckled in. They started to wheel her out when Noelle speaks up "Sam are you going with her or am I."

Ben turns and looks at both of them, "make a decision quick, we have got to go, we are taking her to Mercy."

"I am going with her, Noelle meet me at Mercy, tell Frank and Traci please," Sam answered as he followed Ben out the door.

* * *

They were at the hospital in no time, Sam was told to wait in the lobby while they worked on Andy.

Sam went into the lobby to see that Gail was already sitting there.

Gail turned to look at him, "Noelle called me to say you were coming. I was upstairs with Nick."

Sam sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. Gail started rubbing his back. Gail quietly whispered, "She is going to be ok. She is strong."

An hour later, Traci showed up. Sam looked up at her, "How did it go with Josh?"

"We got the name of the leak in the department, we got all kinds of information on what the club owner Mike was doing, a bunch of new information on the Galloway boys and all we had to do is tell him that Heather would take the fall for the shooting unless he talked. He spewed all kinds of information and is still spewing to Marlo. "

Sam shook his head, "At least the OP is now over and we can move forward."

Traci cleared her throat, "Here comes the doctor."

They all stood up, the Doctor looks around "You are all here for Officer McNally, correct?"

Sam answered first, "Yes"

"Ok, it looks like she was shot and was treated, but she ended up getting an infection. It went septic, so we are giving her a broad spectrum of antibiotics. I have to ask, has she been through an accident of some kind in the past couple of months?"

Traci and Sam shook their heads no but unsure.

"Well, it looks like she has been through some trauma, we found several healed fractures on her ribs, a partially healed spiral facture on her left wrist, we have that in a splint for now, she has hair line fractures that look like they are healing on her cheek bone and the back of her head. Her back has several bruises that are in varying different degrees of healing. None of them new, most have a yellowish tint to it so we know they are not new. She is malnourished and dehydrated. So we are going to keep her for a few days, a nurse will come and get you when she is settled in her room. Any questions?"

Traci looked at Sam's face and answered, "Thank you doctor, we look forward to seeing her."

Traci grabbed Sam's hand, "Sam look at me, we knew that some guy named Tony roughed her up. We knew this. Sam, look at me, please!"

"How could Nick and Luke turn the other way on this?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out. Ok."

* * *

Noelle, Frank and Oliver walked in the door. Traci walked over to them and gave them the brief. Frank walked over to Sam, "UC operations can be rough you know this, Sam. I don't need you beating the crap out of Nick or Luke, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Do you?"

"Crystal clear," with that Sam walked out of the hospital.

Frank turned to Gail, "How is Nick doing?"

"He still in and out of it but seems to be healing fine. I am going back up to his room."

Frank turned to Noelle and Oliver, "Which one of you is going to brief the rookies and which one is going to stay with Andy?"

Oliver spoke first, "I will go back to the station and brief the rest of the rookies, try again to get a hold of Tommy and try to calm Sam down."

With that, Oliver walked away, leaving Frank and Noelle to talk.

* * *

After about an hour, the nurse came out and gave Frank and Noelle her room number. She informed her that she as not situated in her room and they could go up in about 30 minutes. Frank thanked the nurse. Noelle called the sitter to check on how things were going and confirmed with Frank he would get the baby, then Noelle arranged for Traci to break her for dinner and asked her to make arrangements for someone to come in and sit with Andy until she woke up.

Frank held Noelle for a brief second and then told her to head on up to Andy's room.

Noelle found the room and was about to walk into the room when she saw Gail walk up.

"Noelle, Nick is missing from his room, the guard posted outside his door has no idea what happened."

All Noelle could do was stand there with her mouth open, wondering what is with these two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Sorry I missed typed the temp and didn't catch it, it should have been 102.**

**Rated T **

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

Noelle found the room and was about to walk into the room when she saw Gail walk up.

"Noelle, Nick is missing from his room, the guard posted outside his door has no idea what happened."

All Noelle could do was stand there with her mouth open, wondering what is with these two.

Noelle reached for her cell phone and followed Gail back to Nick's room. Nicks room was not far from Andy's, Noelle marched up to the officer in front of the door, opened her cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"Noelle you ok, " said Frank.

"It would seem an officer has lost Nick."

"What? Put him on the phone now."

Noelle hand over the phone and watched the officer's face as Frank chewed him out.

The officer handed back the phone and said, "I am told to stay right here"

Noelle put the phone to her ear, "Frank?"

"I am sending Chris and Dov over and they can help you find out what happened. I will let Traci and Sam know what is going on to."

"Thanks"

Noelle hung up her phone and looked at Gail, "Chris and Dov are on their way." Go to security and ask to see the footage on this floor."

Gail nod and headed down to security.

Noelle went downstairs to meet Chris and Dov at the front entrance. Gail walked up to Noelle just as Chris and Dov walked in the door.

"They do not have security footage on the floors, just elevators, emergency room and front lobby."

Noelle shook her head, "ok, do floor to floor search, keep it low key and keep in touch with each other. We don't know if he wandered off or if someone from the UC took him. "

Chris, Dov and Gail fanned out each taking a floor and Noelle headed to check on Andy.

* * *

Noelle walked up to Andy's room and just as she was to walk in a nurse hurried out the door.

"Is everything ok with Andy?"

The nurse looked up, "Hello Officer, she is improving now, when we first got her in the room, her blood pressure went through the roof and she seemed to panic. Her friend heard that she was admitted to the floor and asked about her room,he came in and once he figured out how, he calmed her down and now her blood pressure has started to lower." The nurse turned back into the room and motioned for Noelle to come in.

Noelle followed her into the room and sucked in a breath. The nurse continued to talk, "we usually frown upon this but it seems to be helping her. The closeness seems to help her and at this point, the doctor says she has suffered enough trauma, that if this helps, so be it." The nurse walked over and checked the IV and machines and motioned to the chair at the end of the bed by the window. "Here is the remote for the TV and I will bring you some water, ok?"

Noelle just stood there, how was she going to explain this one to Gail and Sam, "Thank you, water would be great." She continued to look at the bed, then whipped out her phone and send a broadcast text message to everyone: Found Nick. Hard to explain, I am in Andy's room.

Noelle went to sit in the chair, waiting for Gail, Chris and Dov to walk in. Chris walked in first, his eyes went wide, Dov was next, and he almost fell over and then Gail. Gail just stood there.

There on the bed was Andy curled up to Nick. Both fast a sleep.

Gail stormed out of the room and almost ran Traci over at the door.

Traci walked in and just opened her mouth and then shut it.

Noelle quickly got up to go after Gail and motioned all of them to follow her.

Noelle caught Gail at the elevator and dragged her back to the group.

"Alright, listen all of you. When I got up here the nurse said Andy's blood pressure went through the roof and was panicked. She said Nick walked into the room and laid down next to her, her blood pressure started lowering and she calmed down. Both of them are a sleep and the doctor thinks it will help her to be close to someone. Nick and Andy have been each other's crutch for 6 months, they are partners and good friends. We are not going to read into this. Got it?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Gail and Dov, please help take Nick back to his room so he can rest and Gail, you are not to inflict any pain on him. Chris, Traci and I can keep her calm and blood pressure down."

Gail just sighed and walked back into the room.

Dov walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook Nick. Nick opened his eyes and looked around. "What's up guys?"

Chris was on the other side of the bed trying to lean Andy off of Nick and said "We are going to move you back to your room so the doctors don't miss you."

Dov reached his hand out and proceeded to help Nick out of the bed. Gail grabbed the other side of Nick and started to move out of the room as Chris tried to make Andy more comfortable.

Gail and Dov made their way down to Nick's room.

Gail was angry, Nick could tell. "You know she is just a friend to me right."

Gail huffed as she helped him back into bed, "of course, because you would crawl into bed with anyone that is a friend right?" Gail turned on her heal and stormed out of the room.

Nick looked at Dov, "Don't look at me. I am just here to babysit."

* * *

Noelle, Traci and Chris sat down in the chairs at the foot of Andy's bed. Traci was rubbing Andy's feet hoping a little contact would help. They had only been sitting for about five minutes in silence when Chris noticed Andy's blood pressure creeping up. Her breathing was becoming labored. The nurse came in with a questioning look and said, "I will go get the doctor. Her blood pressure is going up again." The nurse excited the room.

Noelle moved her chair over to the side of the bed and started to stroke Andy's hand. She noticed it was not helping. Traci took off her coat and shoes; she then climbed into the bed with Andy and held her. "Hey if Nick can do this, why can't I? I am her best friend."

After about five minutes, Andy's breathing slowed down and her blood pressure started to lower.

The nurse and doctor walked in and noticed now Traci was in the bed with Andy.

"Officers. I see we have all learned the trick to calm Ms. McNally down"

Noelle shook her head, "Any ideas why she would need the contact?"

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "She would have to talk to a shrink for us to know the real story, but my guess is all the trauma she suffered has something to do with needing to feel safe. On top of being horribly sick and I don't have to tell you being septic can kill you. So the need to have someone there for her while trying to recover seems to be the key to the recovery."

Traci looked over at Noelle and said, "We will make sure someone is here with her at all times until she is healed."

"Good, glad to hear we are all on the same page."

The nurse checked Andy's IV and monitors, turned and left with the doctor.

* * *

Noelle motioned to Chris and Traci that she was going to go make a phone call.

Noelle stepped out of the room and called Frank.

"Hi, any news, "said Frank.

"Yeah, it seems Nick found Andy and crawled into the bed with her."

"What?"

"That sounded so horrible the way I just said it didn't it."

"Yes, care to explain."

"It seems Andy's blood pressure keeps going through the roof. When they first got her up there they were trying everything to lower it. Nick walked into the room and got into the bed to comfort her. Her blood pressure lowered. We found him, after a few minutes we moved him back to his room. But then Andy's blood pressure started to go up. So Traci is now laying with her now. I am going to have the rookies take shifts and hopefully that will help."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything before I bring you dinner, ok?"

"Yeah, talk to you soon."

* * *

Noelle came back into the room. Chris stood up, "I will take everyone's weapons back and bring up change of clothes for everyone. "

Noelle nodded, "I will have Frank take my stuff, but get Dov's and Gail's."

Chris left the room.

Traci kept stroking Andy's hair, "Who is going to talk to Nick and Luke about all the injuries?"

Noelle shook her head and let out a deep sigh, "I am not sure but one of them has to clue us in soon. We can't have the case go sideways because we didn't know everything."

Traci's phone rang, "Nash"

Noelle could not tell whom she was talking to but it seemed to be about Leo.

Traci hung up the phone, "I am not going to be able to stay all night, I will ask Chris or Dov to stay with her."

"Sounds like a plan. Are we going to ask Sam to help with this?"

Traci looked at Andy and then at Noelle, "I don't know. I know he wants to fight for her some days and some days he just wants to run away. How is he going to feel if he walks in here and sees Chris, Dov or even Nick laying with her in the bed and goes off? We are trying to do what is best for her right now. We all are and what if that means keeping Sam away, what if he can't handle this?"

"Andy was gone for six months, almost seven, this is hard on everyone, she went through a lot on this UC, no telling what Nick endured and has not shared. If Sam wants to try, let him try."

"What do you suggest Noelle? Let him leave her crying in the rain again? Have Andy run off and do another UC because of it? Yes, she endured a lot on this UC and because what, she felt the need to prove herself and run. I don't want to shut Sam out but he heard what happened to her and hit the road. I am at a loss, I thought you would understand."

"I do understand but I don't believe hiding from a problem either. I will help you guys but once she wakes up and is rational, she gets a say in all this, no influence from any of you and we all have to get out of the picture. We have to let them figure it out."

"Deal"

* * *

Chris came back an hour later with everyone's clothes. Chris looked at Noelle, "Frank is in the lobby with the baby."

"Thanks Chris, I will be back in the morning after parade."

Chris looked at Traci, "Are you ok till I get back from Nick's room?"

"Yeah."

Chris walked into Nick's room, Nick was a wake, Chris nodded to him and held up bags for Gail and Dov, each grabbing their bags and going to change.

Chris sat down, "So, it seems Andy and you became really good friends on this operation. Mind telling me why Andy was allowed to continue after all those injuries?"

Nick turned to look at Chris, "Andy was really good at hiding a lot of it. I would piece it together and get her treatment; I did everything I could to keep her away from Tony. I enlisted Christine, a nurse friend in getting Andy treatment at times when it was beyond my capability. I told Luke several times that I thought the guy was a threat to Andy. He kept telling me let it play out, he wanted his guy and I think at our cost. I have it all recorded and my diary, I kept track of what was going on. It would have been in my jacket I was wearing that night in the club."

"I will let Traci know. You realize we all care about Andy right? The end goal is to get her better."

"I do, Chris, she and I became good friends and I want her safe. I want her better. Make no mistake, I love Gail, but Andy is my partner and I will always have her back. We only had each other and went through a lot, but Gail has my heart."

Gail stepped farther into the room when Nick stopped talking, "I may have your heart but it doesn't stop me from being mad at you for leaving me again soldier boy."

Chris took it as his clue to leave.

Chris caught Dov in the hallway and led him to Andy's room explaining that Gail and Nick were talking it out.

Chris and Dov walked into the room.

Chris walked over to Traci, "You need to go get Leo, I will lay with her."

"Thanks Chris, I will call later with a game plan for tomorrow."

Traci walked out the door and Chris got comfortable with Andy snuggled in. He watched the monitor for a while and noticed she was still staying in the normal range. Dov and Chris continued a casual conversation until they heard a knock and Gail followed by Nick came into the room.

"Hey guys, Nick is going to stay with Andy tonight. He has to be here in the hospital and we all haven't slept in a normal bed in days, so I agree with him and he will stay with Andy tonight. "

Chris eyed Nick, "are you sure?" he then looked at Gail.

Gail continued, "I agree with him, its 8 p.m., we can all get a shower, sleep and meet up after parade to decided a game plan for tomorrow." Nick hobbled over to where Chris was laying. He let Chris get up and then climbed in next to Andy. She snuggled in again and Nick started to play with her hair.

Gail walked over to Nick and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I will see you tomorrow," Gail grabbed Dov's hand and lead him out the door. Chris said good night and headed out the door.

All three stopped in the hallway, Chris looked at Gail, "do you think this is a good idea?"

Gail sighed, "Yes, its for the best and just like Dov and you, he cares about Andy, wants her better, but he is a good friend to her just like you guys. We all need sleep, they are both safe and we will see them tomorrow."

"Ok." Chris, Dov and Gail headed out.

* * *

The next morning, all were arriving for parade. Sam noticed not only was Noelle, Oliver was at parade but so were all the rookies. Sam walked over and sat next to Oliver, he turned to look at him and asked "Who stayed with Andy last night?"

Before Oliver could sensor himself, "The rookies decided since Nick had to be at the hospital, that he would stay with Andy. They will take turns all day today until she heals. Sleeping next to her seems to keep her blood pressure down."

Traci sat down next to Sam just as Oliver finished his sentence.

"Sam, it was for the best," Traci said looking over at Noelle.

"Really how is that, Nick ignored how hurt Andy was."

"Not really, Chris talked to Nick about it. He sought her treatment when things were bad, he keep a journal and Luke was fully aware, Nick even asked Luke to pull her out because she was suffering. Andy always down played it and Luke really wanted his guy. Nick says there is a journal in the jacket he wore that night in the club to go with the pictures. I have it now and will go through it."

Sam growled, "I am going to inflict as much pain as Andy endured on Luke."

Oliver grabbed Sam's arm, "No, you're going to let this play out. Just like Boyd, it will work out. Now Boyd is gone and they will deal with Luke. There is never an excuse for what they did or do. But it always works out in the end, Luke will get his."

Sam just glared a head, "Traci when am I suppose to help out with Andy?"

Traci took a look at Noelle and said; "Right now I think it would be best if you leave it to us for now."

Sam just looked at her, Traci knew he figured out they were tightening ranks up around Andy. Sam grew angrier, "So what your telling me is I can't kill Luke and I am not going to be able to help out with Andy, for Christ sakes, I still love her, I won't hurt her. What they hell Traci, you told me yourself you supported me fighting for her"

Traci stood up, "I understand that, but right now this it not about you, it is about her getting better. I don't want you blowing up because Nick has her back, Nick is her partner now and well, I don't see you fighting for her. As soon as you got word from the doctor, you bolted. We all wants best for Andy, do you? Or do you want what's best for yourself?"

With that Traci walked out. Sam looked at Oliver, "Really, our they serious, I thought they were on my side all this time and now as soon as she comes back they pull this."

Oliver and Noelle just looked at him, that is when Oliver spoke up, "You said you would do everything, fight for her, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Well, you better get your plan of attack in gear because unless you start showing it, they are not going to let you help take care of her. You are going to be a spectator and they will protect her from you. Show you want to fight for her and show her you love her. Do that and you will win them all over. "

"Great, not only do I have to fight for Andy, I have to do it around her over protective friends who just a week ago told me they would help me win her over."

Noelle looked at Sam, "That was before they realized that Luke pulled a Boyd. That Andy and Nick was an end to a means to for a career bust. Now they are protecting her. Her partner has her back, the rookies have her back, I think the question is, what do you have Sam?"

All Sam could think of what did he have, he was not sure but Oliver was right, he needed a plan and to fight for Andy like he said he would.

Frank walked in and started parade. Sam knew then what he was going to do and he was going to talk to Sarah to get some help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Rated T **

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

Shift was over, Sam had watched as the day went by that the rookies came and went, giving each other updates and he knew most of them had gone home to sleep to start another day. He watched Traci tidy up her desk. He knew that Traci had turned over all the information on the UC from Nick to Frank. Journal, pictures, Nick and Josh's statements all in a nice case file, separate from all that had been collected for the case file that Luke would see by Traci, Sam and Marlo.

"Good night Traci." Sam said as she started to walk out the door.

"Good night Sam."

Sam slowly started to pack up, he wanted to be the last one out. Sam started to head out to his truck when he saw someone leaning against it.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out," chuckled Oliver.

"I was trying to get work done and maybe go see Andy without an audience. What are you still doing here?"

"I just got back from a shift with Andy, had to get some stuff out of my locker. Her blood pressure is holding and it looks like the drugs are working. They are starting to lighten up the pain meds so she can wake up and be conscious for a little while. "

"Thanks for the intel, who is on shift tonight?"

"Nick, you still going to go?"

"I have to face him sometime, he is her partner."

"Just don't drag him out of the bed, ok. He is doing it for a good reason."

"I know, good night Oliver."

* * *

Sam got into his truck and drove over to the hospital. He soon found himself standing in front of her room door. He hesitated and then lightly knocked and entered. As he walked into the room he saw the TV was on, Andy was still asleep curled up to Nick who was watching a hockey game.

"Hey"

"Swarek, what can I do for you?"

"I came by to check on Andy, see how she is doing."

"She is coming off the heavy drugs tomorrow so we hope she can start holding a conversation tomorrow."

"That is good, I hope to talk to her when she is awake."

"and what do you think you are going to say to her? And don't bullshit me either Swarek, I spent over six months with her and I heard all about what you said to her, how you blame her for Jerry's death and what you said when she was holding the bomb. It messed with her head, to the point she thought she deserved what Tony was doing to her. I spent a lot of time helping her and rebuffing the damage Luke was allowing to happen. I don't think she can survive another attempt of breaking her heart and running to another UC to forget. Not if it was anything like this one."

Sam soaked in his words. He wanted to get up and drag Nick out of the bed but he remembered what Noelle and Oliver said. "Nick, I want to be there for her. I still love her deeply and I never should have said what I said to her. I can't take it back. I can't change the beginning but I can change the end. Does that make sense?"

Nick started playing with Andy's hair, Sam wanted to grab his hand and snatch it away but he knew better.

"Nick, I know you're her partner, you have her back and I am just asking for a chance to win her heart back."

"Its not me who you have to ask that Sam, Andy will be the one that allows that. If you think I am going to stop you, well, I am not. I will step in if I think you are hurting her. Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail will do the same thing. They will intervene if they think it is in the best interest of Andy. I am not looking to start a war over who has Andy's best interest at heart but do know I have my partner's back when others do not."

Sam raised his voice, "Seriously, like you had her back on this UC. Lets talk about Tony and how he royally fucked up Andy. Where were you? Bones heal, bruises fade away but the scars are still there and they don't lie. How can you tell me you had her back, that you will intervene if it is in her best interest, where were you when she need you Nick, where?" Sam was seething, he wanted to get up and beat the crap out of him.

Nick looked over and Andy, she seemed to stir, "and that is the Swarek I know, angry, battling everyone and scaring the kiddies."

Sam chuckled.

"I am being serious Sam, Andy is special to all of us, not just you. I fought tooth and nail with Luke to have her removed for the first two and a half months. I didn't win as you can see but low and behold, Tony let up on her and finally left her alone. I now know that Josh had something to do with it and they guy may be scum, but I am thankful he at least was able to do that for her. I want her to get past this and be whole again. Be the Andy we all know and love. So my question to you is, are you going to help or hinder that?"

"I am going to help her, I want to be there for her, I want to hold her and make the nightmares go away. I want to be there until the end of time. I love her and want her to never doubt that again."

Nick signed, "Ok, so now that is out of the way, my next question is Luke eating through a straw yet?"

"Nah, I was told to let it play out." Sam frowned; he noticed Nick was frowning too.

"Go home and get some sleep Swarek. I will text you when she is up and talking."

"Thanks Nick, goodnight."

* * *

Sam got up, gathered his things and left the room. Now that he had Nick at least not working against him, he could get the next plan going.

Sam drove home, ate some dinner and had a drink. He then turned on the game and opened his laptop. He knew she loved Gerber daisies. Something simple but beautiful, just like Andy. That was the first thing he would send to be delivered tomorrow with a note. Once those were ordered, he then texted Traci.

I still have keys to Andy's place; I want to set it up so she comes home to a clean house with food. Is that ok with you?

Traci answered, Sure that would be great.

Then flipped to contacts, found Sarah and hit send.

"Hey Sarah, I need some help from you. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Rated T **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam hung up the phone with Sarah, he felt better. Talking to Sarah always helped. Now he just had to give time and space.

Sam got up the next morning and hit the showers. Just as he was about to head to the kitchen he noticed his phone was flashing saying text message.

He flips open his phone and noticed it's from Nick.

She's awake

Sam sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

Sam headed into work, the plan was to stop by later today when the rest of the rookies will have all seen her, talked to her and maybe he can get her alone. Good plan, maybe.

Sam sat as his desk going over case files; he just wanted to stay busy. With Traci and Marlo out, it was easier to get things done.

Sam's phone beeped signaling a text message. It was from Nick again.

Flowers received and welcomed.

Sam sighed with that bit of good news.

* * *

Nick woke up to moving around in the bed. It was early and he was not sure if he wanted to be up this early. The moving continued and he opened his eyes. There staring at him was Andy.

She slightly smiled at him.

"Good morning sunshine, happy to see those baby brown eyes open and awake. How are you feeling?"

Andy looked around confused, "How did I get here?" her voice sounded so dry. Nick pulled himself up and hobbled over to the tray, poured her a cup of water and handed it to her.

Andy took a sip, Nick quickly sent a text message to Sam: She's awake

He then closed his phone and climbed back into bed. Andy snuggled back in and waited for the answer.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Being in a Bed and Breakfast sleeping in a bed."

"Wow that was like Days ago."

"How are you feeling, last I saw you, you were shot and bleeding to death. Oh no, if I have been here for days, what does Gail think about all this?" Andy waves her hand back and forth between the two of them.

"Actually I am not the only one who has been laying here with you. Traci, Oliver, the whole gang has been here. It was the only way to keep you calm and keep your blood pressure down."

"Oh and Gail was cool with it?"

"Well, not at first but she understands now. She knows I love her."

There was a knock at the door, the nurse walked in and started checking machines.

"Ms. McNally, so nice to see you awake. Please remember to not over do it and rest, you still have to recover and I am sure everyone wants you at 100%."

Andy quietly said "Ok"

Nick looked at her, "We will make sure of it." Chuckling knowing in a few days she will be bouncing off the walls and not sitting still.

The nurse giggled and then said "I will order some breakfast for both of you. It will be light one, we want it to be easy on the stomach for both of you." She then left the room.

* * *

About an hour later, breakfast arrived. Nick hobbled over the chair next to the bed and sat down there to eat. Leaving Andy in the bed to eat hers. Andy kind of picked at it, Nick ate all of his.

"What's the matter Andy?"

"I am not sure about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know we would come back eventually but I am not sure I want to deal with my real life problems right now."

Nick got up climbed back onto the bed; he let her snuggle in, "It's going to be ok. Everything works out for a reason. Oh, before I forget, they did notify your dad, he is still in treatment so he can't come to see you but Noelle and Frank have been keeping him updated. I didn't want you to think he forgot you." Nick half smiled at her.

Before she could respond there was a knock at the door, expecting it to be a nurse, they were surprised to see a florist with flowers and a duffle bag.

Andy's eyes went wide, "Oh, how beautiful, Gerber daisies are my favorite."

Nick signed for them and thanked the florist, he then handed her the card and Nick looked into the duffle bag. It contained a pair of sweats, underwear, comfy t-shirt and socks. Nick held up the clothes to a smiling Andy.

Andy opened the card: Wanted to help start your day with a smile, Love Sam.

Andy put the card down. Nick tried to gauge her response.

"What are you thinking Andy?"

"That these are nice. They are nice flowers, not pushy flowers, not forgive me flowers. Just because flowers, I like just because flowers, plus the cloths are a big bonus." Andy smiled.

"That is a first, flowers for no reason. I learned something."

Andy giggled, "You see, Luke sent me I am pushy, I am sorry flowers all the time. I would look at them and get pissed off. Pick the petals off them and sometime even throw the petals at him. I am not a fan of flowers for any other reason but just because. Just because flowers make me smile and these smell so good too."

Nick laughed, "Good to know, because us guys would never know the code of flowers you girls come up with. Let me see if I can get the nurse for you because I bet you want to try and take as shower. "

"How did you know?"

"I am your partner, I know, besides now that you're awake, everyone will be coming by" Nick grinned.

Nick buzzed the nurse and got them to help Andy get cleaned up. Nick walked out into the hallway and pulled out his phone. He sent another text to Sam: Flowers received and welcomed.

* * *

Nick sat in the chair next to the bed and watched as everyone came and went. They chatted with Andy, chatted with him. He could see by dinnertime that Andy was losing steam. She had napped on and off between visitors but her strength was not what it could be. Nick's phone alerted him to a text message. Nick opened his phone: Stopping by with dinner, is that ok? Nick texted back: She is tired, maybe give her an hour. Nick looked over and saw she had fallen asleep.

As promised an hour later there was a soft knock at the door. Nick hobbled to the door and opened it. There stood Sam, with a bag from Andy's favorite deli. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, I brought food for the both of you."

"I am thinking of taking mine in the garden, so you guys can talk."

"Nick you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, you can't avoid the elephant in the room and you need to know if you're wasting your time."

"Thanks Nick, here take this bag, its soup and bread. Easy on the stomach."

"Thanks", and with that, Nick hobbled down the hallway, partially glad he would get some fresh air but partially worried what he was going to come back to.

Sam sucked in a good breath, preparing for the worse, hoping for the best. Sam pushed the door open.

He walked into the room to see Andy was awake and staring at him, at least it wasn't a glare.

A very quiet, "Hi", came from Andy.

"Hi, I brought you some soup and bread from your favorite deli."

"Thanks Sam, you didn't have to do that."

"Real food helps you feel better, I want you to feel better." Sam smiled and proceeded to unpack her dinner and lay it out in front of her.

The smell was overwhelming and so good. Andy reached for the spoon and took a sip. "Oh Sam that really tastes good."

Sam smiled, "Glad I picked well."

"Sam"

"Yes"

"Thank you for the flowers and for getting me clothes. They are pretty and appreciated."

"Your welcome"

They talked casually for about another half hour when Nick knocked and came back into the room. Nick was glad to see that they had made it through a meal without yelling, name calling or tears being shed.

Sam took Nick coming back as his clue to leave. Sam stood up and motioned for Nick to sit. Nick hobbled over to the chair, "Thanks Sam."

"When do you think they are going to let you two loose from this place?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure and they said Nick can go home tomorrow. They haven't given me a date yet."

"Ok, well if you would not mind, let me know when they decide to let you loose and I can help with food detail when you get home."

Andy shook her head in an agreement, "Sure thing Sam."

"Rest up guys, see you tomorrow."

Sam left the room, he took a moment outside the door, took a deep breath, that went better than he expect.

* * *

Andy and Nick got comfortable in the bed and stared watching TV. Andy was starting to fade to sleep when Nick said, "I think that went well, don't you. No blood shed, no tears and it seems lots of smiling."

"Yeah, it seemed more relaxed, focused. Traci said he made detective while we were gone."

"I know, how cool is that, huh. Andy?"

Andy's eyes were closed, "hmmm"

"You think you will give him another chance?"

Andy kept her eyes closed and softly said "I think I will, I still love him but I am gun shy, he did say some pretty horrible things to me. I just need time, not so much space, just time."

"Ok, Andy, get some rest, we have a new day tomorrow."

With that, Andy was a sleep. Nick opened his phone and text Sam: She still loves you. Her words were, just need some time, not so much space, just time. Night.

* * *

Sam had just got into his truck when his phone went off. He opened his phone and read the message from Nick:

She still loves you. Her words were, just need some time, not so much space, just time. Night.

Sam smiled, this he could do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Rated T **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam got in his truck and left the hospital parking lot, he was headed home. It had been a long day but a positive one. He pulled into his driveway and noticed the lights were on in his house. He smiled and head into the house.

He walked into the house dropped his keys on the hall table. "Sarah?"

"In the kitchen, follow your nose."

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Sarah had almost every pot going, "Any of it for me?"

"I can spare some for you," as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"I got in around lunch, thought I would get started all the meals for Andy's freezer."

"Thanks Sarah, you are a lifesaver and I know she will appreciate this."

"I know little brother, I figure if I freeze 10 dinners, 10 lunches and a couple of big breakfasts, plus all the other stuff we get, she should be set for a little while."

"That is the point, I will find out tomorrow when they are letting her go home, then we can prep the house. I know what it is like to come home to dusty, stuffy house. I want the opposite. Clean sheets, clean house, smell good and lots of food that is easy for her to prep and eat. "

"You get a hold of the Berries?"

"Yep, the deliver will be to here tomorrow. We can put it in her fridge when we bring the rest of the food. I also will pick up the flowers to put in her room and dinning room, also took your recommendation and got a candle to put in the kitchen for later."

"Hitting it out of the park."

"I am going to try."

"Well, if you leave me her keys and the address I will go over there tomorrow while you're at work and get started on the cleaning. Anything I need to take over that she doesn't have?"

"I think she has everything. I was just over there yesterday to get her some clothes, its just dusty and stuffy."

"Well, if I go over there early, I can air out the place all morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam walks up to his sister and gives her a big hug, "Thank you for all this. I really, really appreciate it."

"No problem, just don't screw it up this time because this is one time good deal," Sarah smiled at him.

Sam cracked open a beer and sat down on the sofa, things were coming together.

* * *

Sam's phone chirped that a test message had come in. Sam rolled over in bed and looked at the clock 0600, it was way to early. He flipped his phone open it was from Traci: Nick called, he is discharged at 1000 today and Andy will be discharged same time tomorrow. Gail is getting Nick.

Sam texted back: Thanks I will be by at lunch to bring her more clothes and lunch. Cool?

Traci answered back: awesome

Sam rolled out of bed and got into the shower, he needed to get to work and get things moving. It was a good day; he just knew it would be.

Sam had spent most of the morning wrapping up more cases on the bust, getting the case files in order. He had received a text from his sister with the progress on the Andy's place.

Things were falling into place; he had a bag with fresh cloths for Andy, her cell phone and charger in his truck. He headed over to the deli and picked her up her favorite sandwich and chips, which he knew would be so much better than the hospital food that she had been getting.

He got to Andy's room around noon. He lightly knocked and then entered. Traci was already there sitting next to Andy. Traci looked up and smiled. "Hi Sam, I was just leaving. Andy I will see you later." As Traci walked towards the door, she grabbed Sam's' arm. "Are you going to be able to get her home tomorrow when she is released?"

"Yes, I have the next two days off," Sam smiled at Andy.

Andy smiled back, "Good to hear, everyone else has to work and I don't want to be here any longer than I have too. "

Traci laughed, "Sam and I are very aware how much you love hospitals. Thanks Sam."

With that Traci left.

"I brought you clean clothes, your phone and lunch, which would you like first?"

"I think lunch first, then clothes. My phone can wait."

"Oh I don't know about the phone, there is some new bird throwing game out that is based on Star Wars. It seems that is all Dov does on patrol now with Chris."

Andy giggled, "I will have to look for that app."

Sam laid out her lunch and proceeded to give her the run down of her shows that she missed. After about 30 minutes of talking TV, news just about anything that was light hearted and made Andy smile. Andy just started giggling, "Did you watch all my shows while I was gone? I mean when did you have time Mr. Detective?"

"You watch the same shows as Sarah and well, she loves to fill me in."

"Thanks Sam for everything."

"No problem, do you need me to leave so you can change?"

"Actually, can you help me please? I can't quite make it to the bathroom on my own. "

Sam jumped up, "Sure"

Andy held his arm as she walked to the bathroom; he got her in there, set her clothes on the sink. "There you go, just holler when your done."

Andy smiled and watched Sam shut the door.

About ten minutes later, he heard "Sam"

Sam opened the door. "You ok"

"Yeah, I just need to help getting back to bed."

"Ok"

Sam opened the door and Andy held his arm to the bed. Just as Sam was helping her scoot up in the bed, they both heard a knock and the door open. Sam noticed that Andy not only tensed but she started to tremble, her face going white as a ghost. Sam turned his head to see who it was.

There stood Callaghan. Callaghan looked pissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**Rated T, I posted two tonight because I am on shift the next couple of days. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam opened the door and Andy held his arm to the bed. Just as Sam was helping her scoot up in the bed, they both heard a knock and the door open. Sam noticed that Andy not only tensed but she started to tremble, her face going white as a ghost. Sam turned his head to see who it was.

There stood Callaghan. Callaghan looked pissed.

Sam continued to help Andy get situated, he wanted to turn to square off with Callaghan but Andy would not let him go. She had a death grip on Sam's arms. All Sam could think is thank god we are in a hospital because someone was about to get hurt.

"Sam, I would like a word with McNally." Luke spat out with venom pouring over his words.

Andy looked up at Sam and whispered "Please don't leave me with him."

Sam moved Andy's hands and turned, "I don't think that such a good idea Callaghan, she is really not up for visitors."

Luke took a step forward; "I will talk to her NOW!" Luke was close to losing control and it was pretty obvious to everyone in the room.

"Yelling at Andy or I gets you know where. If you want to talk to her, I get to stay in the room. Andy wants me to stay in the room." Sam turned to look at Andy's face; he could visibly see her whole body shaking.

Luke took one look at Andy and then at Sam, "I will talk to her alone Swarek. You can't hide from me forever Andy; I will have words with Nick and you. I will not let this go."

Andy tried so hard to find her voice; she let out a big sigh and said, "Why are you threatening me again? I did everything you asked on this UC and then some. You leave Nick alone, you leave me alone, I will give anyone but you my statement. Now leave."

Sam's head whipped around. All he thought was threaten her again. Sam took a step forward at Callaghan. Sam put his hands up and started to back him out of the room. "I don't know what is going on but let me tell you, there will be no threatening, and there will be no talking. She said leave and you are LEAVING!"

Luke stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Sam turned to Andy who was still shacking. Sam sat on the bed and held her. "Shhhhh, it's going to be ok. I promise he won't harm you, ok."

"Thanks Sam, but I think this maybe something you can't protect me from. I have a feeling he knows Nick kept pretty good documentation of the OP and what happened. Its not pretty and well, once I give my statement, things will get ugly before it gets worse. Oh God, what about Nick, if he showed up here, who is with Nick? "

"Don't worry I will text Nick and give him a heads up. " Sam took out his phone and text Nick a warning. "Want to tell me what is going on. I know Callaghan would do anything for the bust but what happened that could really have him go over the edge?"

Andy took a deep breath, "I will tell you but you have to just listen."

"Ok" Sam was not sure if he could keep his word, but he would try.

"We started off the OP with a handler that saw us every other day. When we first made contact with Mike, the owner of the club, we had to build trust. Our handlers said don't do anything that could cause harm to anyone or put something harmful on the streets. Well, we found out about a month in that Mike was putting out a horrible drug that was killing people on the first try. It was a bad batch that came in but it had to be sold. We ended up letting others do the work but it slowed us down in the OP and Luke was not happy."

Sam thought in his head, they had a rash of over doses about that time, it took them a month to track who was selling it and try to stop it. They never figured it out who it was but it eventually stopped.

Andy could see his wheels turning, "We eventually got better product but I guess we were not turning information fast enough and Luke took over as our handler. At this time, Tony was really giving me a run for my money. At several times Nick or Josh stopped Tony from getting to abusive and even stopped him from having his way with me."

Sam's eyes went wide.

Andy continued, "I told Luke it was getting to be to much. I had an encounter with Tony that caused Nick to get a friend to render Medical aid a couple of times. I was pretty messed up. When Nick and I met him after that, Nick demanded I be taken out of the game. Luke threatened Nick's badge and told me to be a big girl and fess it up to Tony to make this work."

Sam was at this point clenching his fists open and closed.

"I told him there was no way I was going to do that. I guess not to long after that Josh had gotten Tony to lay off me but we still had problems and Luke never mentioned it again. Things just didn't go very smooth. Luke was getting frustrated he wanted result. At one point we called in a raid for a weapons buy that had cop killer bullets in with automatic weapons. Luke called it off because he wanted to see where the weapons went. Two 27th division officers and one from 32nd division were killed later that week by those guns. Luke never told anyone the weapons went out on the street. I kind of went off on Luke when that happened. Well, I guess I paid for that because now my arm is this brace."

Sam shook his head; a spiral fracture is a big sign of abuse. All Sam could think of was first Tony then Luke. He may have to kill Callaghan; maybe Oliver would help him make it look like an accident and Marlo could give them the cover story.

"Nick made contact with another person on the task force and told them what had happened. That is when another person in the task force approached Nick and I at one of our meet sites, they brought a medic to take a look at me that that point. They asked us if we were keeping good documentation of everything. I guess another UC on the task force was killed when Luke got sloppy. Luke hung it on another task force member and that is when things I guess started to fall a part for Luke. So Headquarters wanted to make sure all instructions were double checked through them from that point on and we were to continue to document everything. So we did.

"Things were starting to pan out now that we had someone giving us good instructions on the side. I guess Luke figured it out the night of the shooting. I was at the bar getting drinks from Josh when we both saw Luke walk in. Josh went bug eyed and said that Luke was a cop. I remember turning my head to ask him how he knew when I saw the Galloway Boys move into the office, one of the goons watching Luke. I went in to save Nick, Josh followed behind me. I didn't see Luke after that. "

"I got back to the office and then the shouting started that Mike was double-dealing, that he had cops in his bar, referring to Luke and then the shooting started. I got Nick out of there and realized I needed to bug out. I dialed the emergency number and told them shooting at the club with my phone, I handed it to Nick and hide him in the closet. Josh came up behind me and said we need to go because more Galloway boys were on the way and we need to run. I took off out the door just in time to see Oliver and Noelle at the door. I bolted."

At this point Sam was rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I knew I couldn't break cover yet, I knew there was a leak in the police force and needed to figure out who and all that work I didn't want to go down the drain because Luke tried to blow our cover. So I went to the pier and called Josh. As you know he took me to get fixed up."

Sam smiled, "Monica saw you and called me."

Andy smiled, "Josh kept saying we had to get out of town. I didn't know how to get information to you guys so I got a disposable cell phone from a gas station and text Traci. I was hoping to make it sound normal but throw hints. I remembered you talking about Sarah and where she lived. I knew it might take you a little bit for you guys to pick up my trail but when SRU came into the room. I knew you figured it out.. "

"It has been a long six months. I am not sure I am cut out for undercover work and don't get me wrong when I say this. Nick was my rock. I could not have done it without him and we have grown close. "

Sam frowned and Andy saw this.

"Nick is like Dov and Chris, a great friend. Like brothers, I may not have brothers and sisters but they are my very over protective brothers. To anyone around us on the OP, they thought he was the perfect boyfriend, always made sure I was protected, that I ate food regularly because I forgot all the time, he kept me grounded and listened. He is my partner, he had my back and he will always have my back. I hope you understand."

Sam nodded his head, "I do, I understand he is your partner. I can't help but be jealous. I will get over it. You don't know the third degree I got from Nick before you woke up." Sam chuckled.

Andy ducked her head down and quietly said, "He may be my partner but he doesn't have my heart."

Sam grinned ear to ear and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in and started to relax. Sam kissed her on the forehead and proceeded to play with her hair. "I will gladly accept that." Sam then pulled out his phone and sent a text to Frank: Callaghan went off the reservation. Staying with Andy until backup comes.

Franks reply: Good to hear. Chris has next shift.

Sam sent another text to Sarah: Something came up. Waiting for backup to come. Keep doors locked. Will be there soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. With work, moving and weather, this took me awhile to get done. Not sure if I like the direction or not.**

**Rated T, **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Chris arrived an hour later to sit with Andy. He greeted her with a big hug and told her he had his tablet loaded with lots of Aps for Andy to play. Sam kissed Andy on her forehead and told her he would see her later. He headed back to the station to wrap stuff up and head over to Andy's.

* * *

Sam walked into the station and started to go to Frank's office. Before he could get up there, Oliver stood in front of him to stop him.

"Brother, you don't want to go up there. He stormed in here and he is out for blood." Oliver motioned towards Frank's office.

Sam looked up and saw Luke standing two inches from Frank's face, beat red and looking like he was going start screaming.

"I think I need to get in there," Sam picked up his pace and made a beeline for the office. Oliver hot on his heals. Marlo beat him to the door and opened it just as Luke started screaming.

Marlo rushed to get between Luke and Frank, while Oliver grabbed Luke. Luke was continuing to scream.

"I want her in here now. She is going to give her statement, I will be sitting next to her and make sure she get is correct. I will not get blown off because that little Bitch thinks she is better than me. She didn't do what she was told and I will win this. I am head of this task force, what I say goes."

Frank watched as Sam, Oliver and Marlo backed Luke up to the wall. Frank took a deep breath, "I am not going to let you intimidated her into to doing what you want. She may be down right now but we all have her back."

Luke scoffed, "Is that right Sammy boy? You got her back after she destroyed your career and life?"

Sam backed up shaking his head, as much as he wanted to punch Luke right now he needed a moment, "You are not dragging me into this, you created your own mess, you get to deal with it. "

Luke glared at him, "I can't believe you are going to allow her to take another good detective down. First Boyd, she took you down and now me. What the hell?"

Sam clenched his fist and punched Luke right in the jaw. He had had enough this trying to be calm, trying to be nice about Andy leaving and now being back, trying to win her back, watching her interactions with Nick, now hearing Luke, he had had enough. All the frustration, all the anger, Sam just wailed a couple of more punches letting all his frustration out on Luke and his jaw before Oliver and Frank had Sam pinned up against the wall with Marlo holding Luke still against the opposite wall. Luke started to dive back at Sam. At this point, Oliver turned towards Luke and took out his ASP, took one swipe at Luke's leg and down Luke went. Luke started wailing on the floor, rolling holding his leg.

Oliver turned to Sam, "That felt good."

Frank shouted at Luke "Shut up or I will have Oliver taser you."

Luke just laid on the floor at this point.

Frank looked at Marlo, "Get a medic in here."

Frank turned to Oliver, "Both of you get out now. I will deal with this. Sam go home. I don't want to see you near here for two days. Oliver your shift is over, go home."

Oliver and Sam straightened themselves up and left the office and headed to out of the station. Marlo was not far behind them.

Noelle walked in with the medic, "Frank, you ok."

"Yeah, I think I will be ready for anything our daughter throws at us when she is older, I am getting all my practice now with these yokels."

Noelle chuckled and both of them set out of the room while the medic looked at look. "Just remember, you can't fix stupid."

Frank smiled at her, "That is my new favorite line."

The medic came out, "He is just bruised and he will be fine."

Frank squeezed Noelle's hand and walked back into his office, "Luke get up off my floor, go home and do not report back here unless you're told too. Understand?"

"Fine," with that Luke stormed out.

* * *

Sam got to Andy's and sat in his truck. Is this what he really wanted? Did he really want all this on his plate again, the frustration, the fighting, the craziness that his life was before she left, before they broke up. God, he loved her but all he could think of was he ready for this? Was he scared or just plain mad at her for the last 7 month. Before he could gather himself he heard a tap on the window.

Sarah must have seen him sitting in the truck and walked down to the truck and tapped on the window. Sam broke from his gaze, he opened the truck window, "You ready for me to take you to get some dinner or do you want me to bring it back?"

"I am still trying to get the rest of the stuff done, will need your help, can you just pick something up and bring it back? I have a list for the fridge. But first, you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just needed a moment to collect myself. Bring me down the list and I will go get dinner and food for the fridge."

"Thank you, oh and the Berries came, flowers are here to. It is all going to work out, I promise. I realize your gun shy after everything but it will all work out. My only question to you is, is this what you really want because it seems your starting to over think this."

"I will be fine."

"Really, you know DEFCON 1 is the highest state of defense readiness in the US, more commonly know in our house as "I am fine."!" Sarah just grinned at him while saying it.

Sam smirked, "How about I will be ok."

With that Sarah headed into the house to get the list, she then came back out, gave him the list and a kiss on the cheek. "I know you love her, you just have to ask yourself, is that enough for you. Because you deserve to be loved whether you like it or not."

Sam smirked at her, "I will be ok, it was a rough day at the office and this is overwhelming."

"I know Sam but what is that line you always tell me? Oh yeah, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, or in your case what doesn't kill me better run like hell, because when I get up, its on." She had a big grin on her face watching his expression.

Sam did a full out laugh. "Thanks, I will be back."

* * *

Sam came back an hour later with take out and Sarah's shopping list for the fridge. As he walked into the house, he could smell the clean in the air. The house smelled great. The food, the flowers, the fresh air coming into the house and the sun pouring into the windows made Sam smile. So this is what Sarah did when she knew he was coming home. He always came home to these smells from all his OPS. Now he knew what she did for him every time and he appreciated it greatly.

Sam walked into the kitchen; Sarah was humming and finishing putting the rest of the food in the freezer. Sam put the bags down on the counter. "The only thing they did not have was your red pears. I got everything else."

"Thanks Sam. After we eat, I will start cutting up the veges, fruits and such. They make any easier snack if they are already cut up and just in the fridge to pick out a container and eat it. "

"Your amazing."

* * *

Sam and Sarah finished eating, Sarah continued on into the kitchen and Sam went to get Andy's sheets out of the dryer. He put them on the bed, got her pillows fluffed and looked around the room. He smiled to himself, all he could think was I can do this.

Sam walked back into the kitchen and helped Sarah finish all the fruits and veges. He noticed that Sarah had also made containers of Jello and pudding. He smiled, all easy food; that is what Andy needed when she got home. Sarah always thought of everything and that is why he called her for help.

When they were finally finished it was eight. Sam helped Sarah clean up, they closed all the windows, grabbed the trash and locked up the house. They went home ready to get some sleep and take on a new day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Got called home for a sick kid, so I have a little time to catch up with this story.**

**Rated T, **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

The alarm went off and startled Sam. He had set it early so he and Sarah could make it to the hospital early enough to see Andy's doctor and get her home at a decent hour.

Sarah was already in the kitchen making coffee by the time Sam came out. She was slowly shipping her mug as she shoved one at him.

"Sam, are you sure this is what you want to do? "

"Yeah, I am not giving up. "

"Ok, good. You know why I am asking right, you seemed to be wavering on giving up yesterday."

"Callaghan got to me yesterday. Andy and I broke up, I broke it off. I broke her heart.. I broke mine. But she ran again and that is kind of hard to take. I know why she did it both times, once to protect my job, the other to protect herself. Doesn't make it any easier but I am going to do what my heart says, fight for her until she says yes."

"Well, then, drink up and lets go get the woman of your dreams."

* * *

Sam and Sarah pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and made their way up to Andy's room. Sam pushed open the door and was more than a little annoyed that Nick was there again, for the night. He thought for sure Gail would have him tied up in a back room somewhere for punishment but no, there was Nick laying next to Andy. Nick saw Sam's face and went on the defensive.

"Gail's on shift and Chris kid got sick so I came up."

"Cool, " Sam grumbled, "Nick this is my sister Sarah." Sam just kept thinking calm thoughts in his head. Don't kill Nick; he is just being a friend. Sam let out a big sigh.

"Nice to meet you Nick. How is she?"

"She did ok last night. The nightmares are back but health wise she is on the mend. They said the doc would be in around 8 or so and she could go home after all the paperwork is done."

Sam looked over at Andy, she was sleeping peacefully and he turned to Nick, "What nightmares?" All he could think of is great something else Nick knew and he didn't.

"Oh, sorry man, " Nick remembering and acknowledging that Sam didn't know but need to know. "We hit a rough patch about a month into the OP. A couple that worked for the owner was shot and killed in front of Andy and I because they lost some of the product. It was a warning to us not to screw up. Andy and I were standing right next to them when he went down. The guy just pulled out the weapon and shot them in the head before either Andy or I could react. Andy freaked when we got back to our place. She made me throw away the clothes she was wearing and I had to pull her out of the shower when she spent an hour trying to wash all the blood off her. She kept telling me that she couldn't get it to wash off. That night she had a nightmare. She doesn't talk about it much, wouldn't tell me what was the nightmare about or who but I learned that a calm soothing voice and rubbing lightly up and down her arm she calms down. If you wake her fully, it's game on. I made that mistake once and she flipped me onto the floor, pinned me and had a knife to my throat before she really realized what had happened. "

"Wow" was all Sam and Sarah could say.

"I think what is the hardest is she screams for people. One night it was you, another time it was for Traci, then it was Chris, then it was me. It's been about two months since she had one. I don't know what triggers them, I just know when they happen it's not fun for her or whoever is with her."

Sam nodded his head.

Sarah grabbed Sam's hand, "We can do this."

Andy started to stir, Nick eased his way out of the bed and bid his goodbyes. "Call me if you have any questions or need help, ok? Tell her I will see her in a couple of days."

"We will Nick, it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again," Sarah gave Nick and big smile.

Sam was to busy looking at Andy to say anything else to Nick. He sat down next to the bed and pulled a chair next to him for Sarah to sit. They started to chat softly about plans while they waited for Andy to wake up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Andy eyes were starting to open. Sam gently took her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the top of her thumb. Andy smiled and weakly said, "Good morning." Andy tried to focus on who was in the room.

"Good Morning, I want you to meet someone. Andy, this is Sarah, my sister. Sarah, this is Andy."

"Hi" was all Andy could muster, she was trying to full wake up.

"Hi Andy, I am so glad to finally meet you."

Everyone chatted lightly and soon Andy and Sarah were telling Sam's embarrassing stories. All Sam could think was wonderful, now all my embarrassing moments will be out. He was glad they were getting along but he never expected them to hit it off so well so fast.

The doctor came in around nine and gave an all clear. Andy would be out for two weeks and then on desk duty for another two, she could then slowly work up to patrolling a normal week after that. Sam nodded, making sure to ask for all the paperwork and stuff for Frank. As the doctor left, Andy frowned.

Sarah noticed, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think I would be out that long. I wanted to get back into routine and get my life somewhat back to normal."

Sam sighed, "It takes time, you went septic and have a spiral fracture, along with a lot of damage to your body. You have to let yourself heal so you can get back to kicking bad guys butts."

"I know"

"How about we make sure that Andy here gets to get out of the house and see people during the two weeks off, that way she doesn't feel like she is typhoid Mary and has to sit at home. What do you say Sam?" Sarah had a big smile on her face.

"We can do that, what do you think Andy?"

"Sounds good."

Sam proceeded to lay out the plan to Andy. "Sarah and I will be helping you out the first two weeks while you are home, making sure you rest and take it easy. Then as you go back to work will talk about what you think you need after that, ok?"

"That sounds good, thanks guys."

Sam was glad that went over better than he thought, he expected her to protest more than she did but then he realized she had closed her eyes again. She was tired.

Then nurse came in shortly after the doctor, paperwork was signed and they were off, wheeling Andy to the truck.

Sarah helped Andy climb into the truck while Sam got her meds and the rest of her papers.

The ride to Andy's place was a short one but Andy still fell asleep. Both Sam and Sarah were concerned about this but the doctor had said she would do this for another week before really having her energy back.

Sam hopped out of the truck and grabbed the bags. Sarah helped Andy get out of the truck and into the house. Sam unlocked the door and walked in first with Andy and Sarah following her. When Sam turned around he knew all the efforts that Sarah and he did had paid off. The look on Andy's face was worth it.

Andy's breath was taken away. She was so afraid that her house would be all dusty and gross after being gone for so long. But what she found was the house was clean, it smelled clean, it was bright, all the flowers and it made Andy relax even more.

Andy sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Do I owe you guys a big thanks for my place being this warm and inviting?"

Sarah sat down next to her, "Sam called me and asked for help to make your place be a good welcome home. I use to do this for him when he returned. Makes the adjustment easier when you don't have to think or do anything for a couple of days."

Sam was all smiles now, "Sarah has cooked about a months worth of food, it is in the freezer, fresh stuff is all cut up an easy to get to in the fridge and snacks are made too. I got you a treat too, Chocolate covered strawberries."

Andy just took it all in, "The flowers are beautiful. They smell heavenly and I can't wait for the berries "

Sam leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her forehead, "I just wanted to put a smile on your face, so you knew that I was glad your back. "

Sarah patted Andy's hand and got up, "I am going to make some lunch and if you feel like taking a nap, your bed is fresh and clean. "

"Thank you Sarah. Sam when do you have to be back at work?"

"I have today and tomorrow off, but I am back at work on normal shift. I am not on call for a couple of weeks but Sarah and I are going to tag team for the next two weeks so you have someone to help you. "

Sarah laughed from the kitchen, "I am sure that after those two weeks you will want to kick us to the curb from smothering you to much. "

"I really appreciate this, I am sure I would be fine by myself but I am glad for the company."

Sarah and Sam said at the same time laughing, "Saying your fine is the totally opposite in our house."

Andy sat her head back on the sofa and laughed with them thinking how true is that. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she was fast a sleep.

* * *

Lunch went off without a hitch, so did dinner. Conversation was good, no one seemed stressed and all in all, a good day. The next day went the same, lots of conversation, food and Andy slept a lot. Sam and Sarah alternated who would sleep on the sofa and the blow up bed. They were not the most comfortable but it worked so that Sarah and Sam could take turns in the night if needed.

Sam went back to work and soon a whole week had gone by, Andy was getting stronger each day, Sarah and Andy becoming fast friends and Sam and Andy talking out the past 7 months. Sam and Andy both felt progress was being made.

It was the middle of the second week that Andy went in to give her statement to Marlo. It was agreed upon with Frank and all the detectives that Marlo would be the best since Andy and Nick could be open and honest with her and not feel guilty telling Traci or Sam something she shouldn't. Noelle and Oliver blocked the observation room door to prevent anyone from wandering in and hearing what Andy had to say. They reminded Sam and Traci that they were not playing favorites, they did the same thing earlier that morning for Nick. Frank also warned Sam and Traci that if they felt the need to read the statements they could not talk about anything they read from the statement that Nick or Andy gave, unless either one of them brought it up first.

It took three hours to get Nick's statement but it was Andy's that took longer. Marlo kept stepping out of the room to get water and to give Andy a moment to collect herself. Sam kept watching from his desk and his mind was going a mile a minute. A one point Sam stepped over to Marlo "How is it going in there?"

"She is one tough cookie, the OP was a good one, but a lot of shit was thrown at them. They handled it well but Andy is having a harder time talking about it unlike Nick."

Sam just sighed and went back to his desk.

* * *

Soon Sam saw Andy come out and head to the locker room. Marlo walked in, "she is going to take a moment to collect herself and then come to the D's office. She did good but that took a lot out of her."

"I had a talk with Nick about some of it at the hospital so I have an idea."

"Sam, she thinks your going to be mad at her for a while when this all comes out."

"What, why would she think that?"

"Its almost like she is waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything is going to go away. I will say this, Luke did a number on her but he tried really hard to get Nick and Andy to cross boundaries that should never be crossed on a OP."

"Andy and I have talked about it some but I could tell she was holding back. She is worried about me and how I will react. Here I am worried about her and how she will get past this."

Marlo sat down at her desk, "I can see this going two ways, everything crashing and going down in flames or making you guys stronger. I told her the same thing, I also told her I hoped for the latter but it really depended on both of you communicating and no one running."

Sam smirked, "What did all this come up in the debrief, especially our relationship?"

"She asked my opinion and I offered it. I told her I would tell you the same thing because I don't do secrets. She wanted an outsiders opinion since I was not here for the past three years to see the messy side or the good side. I told her that if she needed a friend I would be one but that I was also your friend too."

"Thanks Marlo. "

"No problem sweetie. "

Andy came out of the locker room and came up to the D's office to see everyone. Traci, Marlo and Andy chatted while Andy waited for Sam to finish and take her home. It was not before to long that Sam texted his sister and told her they were heading out and would be there in time for dinner and headed home with Andy.

Sam and Andy drove home in silence. He could see the wheels turning but he didn't want to push her to talk. She needed to recover from dredging up everything over the past six months.

They walked into the house to the smell of chicken soup.

Andy sat down at the table, "Sarah that smells wonderful."

"Thanks, I figured after a day like today could use some good old comfort food. Chicken soup is great for the body. "

Sam smiled, "It always does me good."

Sarah and Sam could tell Andy was tired and the conversation seemed to be between Sarah and Sam more than Andy that evening. Before too long Andy was calling it an early night, not that nine was early but she explained she was overly tired.

Sarah and Sam talked more on the sofa about the day, how Andy could and would be feeling about all of it. They discussed holiday plans and when Sarah would be returning home. Time flew by and soon it was eleven. Sarah and Sam made up their beds and had just started to settle in when a blood-curdling scream came from Andy's room.

Sam and Sarah bolted for her room knowing it was a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

**It has been a tad crazy here, I look forward to a two-week shutdown starting Friday so I can write and be a bum in slippers.**

**Rated T, **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sarah and Sam talked more on the sofa about the day, how Andy could and would be feeling about all of it. They discussed holiday plans and when Sarah would be returning home. Time flew by and soon it was eleven. Sarah and Sam made up their beds and had just started to settle in when a blood-curdling scream came from Andy's room.

Sam and Sarah bolted for her room knowing it was a nightmare.

Sam made it to Andy's door before he heard her scream his name. Sam made it to her bedside and Sarah suddenly grabbed him. "Sam, remember what Nick said, so slow movements, easy talking and light touches."

Sam slowly sat on the bed and started talking very calmly, "Andy, its ok, I am here." Sam just kept saying it over and over. He started to lightly touch her arm and rub his thumb up and down, light strokes trying to get her to calm down. It took about forty-five minutes before Andy started to calm down and her eyes looked like she was really awake.

Andy quickly sat up and realized that Sarah was on one side of the bed and Sam was on the other. She looked wide at both of them. "What happened," she asked quietly.

Sam slowly moved towards her, "You were screaming, screaming for me. You were having a nightmare."

Sarah moved in closer to Andy and embraced her. She could see that Andy was shaking. "Do you remember what the nightmare is about? Or is it like mine where you don't know what is causing you to scream but you do."

Sam took the start of that conversation, as he needed to leave the room. "I am going to put some tea on for everyone. " Sarah nodded and he left the room.

Of all the people Sarah would understand and get through to Andy that she can get through this and maybe get down to what her nightmares were about.

Sam rubbed his face and started filling the kettle, set it on the stove and started the burner. He then looked at the different teas in the box. He pulled out some Jasmine tea and set it aside, staring off into space. Sam broke out of his thoughts when the kettle whistled. He made three cups and went to peak into the bedroom to see if the girls wanted any tea. Sarah patted Andy's arm and told her she would be right back.

Sarah grabbed Sam's arm and took him into the kitchen. "Sam her nightmare has nothing to do with the OP. Mind you, the stress of the OP brings this nightmare out."

"Come on Sarah, what is it your not telling me."

"Her nightmare is from the day you and her found Jerry."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh."

Sarah let go of his hand, "But in her nightmare it is anyone but Jerry. She screamed for you today because in her nightmare it was you."

"Let me go in and talk to her, ok."

"Sure Sam."

Sam made his way to the bedroom with the cup of tea for Andy.

Sam stood in the doorway, "Andy, is it ok that I come in."

He heard a very small and quiet, "sure".

Sam walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, "Would you like some tea?"

Andy looked at him and grabbed him into a tight embrace, with a small cry, "Sam you're live." The tears just started to flow, "I thought I had lost you."

Sam put the cup down and held her. He rubbed circles on her back all he could say over and over is "I am ok. I am here."

Sam sat back on the bed resting his back on the headboard. Andy was curled up next to him using him as a pillow. Sam kept rubbing circles on her back and soon he noticed she had stopped crying and her breathing had evened out. Sam closed his eyes and fell a sleep holding her.

* * *

Sam felt movement next to him and opened his eyes.

"Sorry I was trying to get up to go to the bathroom."

"Its ok," Sam looked at the clock, it was four am. Sam was amazed at the time difference, they had slept six hours, that was more than either one of them had gotten in a long time. "Are you hungry, I can make you something to eat, drink?"

"I am not really hungry, I just need a moment."

Andy headed to the bathroom and Sam sat up in the bed, rubbing his face. He zoned out and before he realized it, it had been thirty minutes since Andy had gone into the bathroom. He got up out of the bed and lightly tapped on the bathroom door. He heard nothing; he tapped again and then tried the doorknob, "Andy"

The door was unlocked and he peaked in. There was Andy, on the floor with her head on her knees. Sam walked in and sat down next to her. "You ok."

Andy looked up at him, her eyes looked so haunting and so sad. With a soft, almost childish voice, "I don't think I can do this anymore." Sam's heart about stopped. He could see the resign in her eyes.

"Andy, talk to me, what is going on?"

Andy took a deep breath, "Why are you here? We broke up, remember? You left and then I left. Why do you care about me anymore, why do you care about this… " as she waved her hands back and forth, "you didn't sign up for this and don't need to be here for any of this. Why are torturing yourself by being here. Why are you torturing me with what I have lost by being here?"

Sam knew this would come up, he just didn't expect for it to come up at 4 am on her bathroom floor. "Andy, I screwed up. I want to fix it and make it better. I want to do everything for you until you say yes."

Andy sighed, "I slept so good next to you, I missed that, I want that and I don't think I can handle you walking out that door again. I realize I left again. I realize that we are both at fault for the many things that happened the last round but I can't survive another round where you leave again. I won't survive."

"You are stuck with me, I am not going anywhere and I am going to fight tooth and nail until my last breath. "

Andy frowned.

"I know I said it before but I now know what life is like without you and I will not live without you. " Sam took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You do believe me, right Andy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**This Chapter is Rated T, this chapter for some reason was hard to do. Not so sure I like it.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

"You are stuck with me, I am not going anywhere and I am going to fight tooth and nail until my last breath. "

Andy frowned.

"I know I said it before but I now know what life is like without you and I will not live without you. " Sam took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You do believe me, right Andy?"

Andy closed her eyes letting everything sink in.

Sam quietly whispered, "Andy?"

Andy opened her eyes and leaned into Sam, burying her face into his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Sam heard a muffled, "I believe you Sam," from Andy. Andy looked up at Sam and wound her hands around his neck, kissing his cheek and murmured into his ear "I believe you Sam".

Sam kissed her forehead and held her close. They sat for what seemed like forever to Sam. He noticed she had fallen asleep again, he clutched Andy close and picked her up off the floor. Sam gently laid her on the bed, tucked her in and went around the other side to lay down with her. Even in her sleep, Andy found him and cuddle up to him right away. Sam glanced at the clock it was 5:30, he had to be up and 7 to be at work by 8. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Andy woke up to sunshine streaming into her room. She looked around noticing Sam was gone and that the house seemed very quiet. Andy sat up and padded her way into the living room. She noticed that Sarah was sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Andy, glad you are awake, want some coffee? Hungry?"

Andy looked at the clock it was 10:30, she had slept in. "When did Sam leave?"

"He had to be at work by 8 so he could be home in time for dinner. He wanted to have a special dinner with you going back to work tomorrow, plus I am head back home tomorrow to. "

"Sarah I really appreciate you coming out here to help me, someone you had never met. Everything you did has been a huge help. "

"I will do anything for the love of my brother's life." Sarah smiled big, "He talked about you all the time and now I finally got to meet the one that changed my brother's life for the good. Plus a gained a great friend."

"Thank you so much Sarah."

"Now lets get some food into and coffee."

* * *

Sam came home to giggling in the living room. His sister and Andy were looking through pictures and regaling each other with stories. Sam stood amused at he put is stuff down at the door.

"Hey little brother, dinner is almost ready. How was your day?"

"Eventful", Sam walked over and sat next to Andy on the sofa. Andy leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Sarah smiled, "I am going to pull the food out and start setting the table, you two relax."

"Did you get to sleep in today?"

"Yeah, all the way to 10:30 and its been a good day. I am ready to go back to work, even though it is desk duty. I am really going to miss your sister. She has been great to talk to, she understands so much."

"I am glad. Coming back from a UC is tough, even when the UC is an easy one."

Sarah walked in, "You have my phone number, you can always call me and the door is always open, with or without my brother."

Andy smiled, "Thanks Sarah."

Sam stuck out his tongue at his sister. Sarah smiled, "Dinner is served guys."

Everyone sat around the table, the food was good and the stories were funny. Sam cleaned up and they all moved to the living room.

Sam sat down next to Andy as Sarah sat in the easy chair next to the sofa. "Andy I know you go back to work tomorrow but with Sarah going home, do you want to have the house to yourself now or do you want to easy into not having someone here with you?"

"Can we play it by ear, I want to see how the first day goes. I may find that I am not good company after the first day or two, but I don't know."

"So we play it by ear then. It's getting late and we are getting up early in the morning to see Sarah off and get to work. " Sam squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "I want you to have a smooth night tonight, ok." All went about their night routine and hit the shack.

The night went by with out any nightmares.

* * *

In the morning, Andy grabbed her snacks and coffee, handed Sam a cup of coffee and gave Sarah a big hug. With hugs and kisses given out, Sarah headed home, Andy and Sam headed into work.

Parade went smooth with big welcome back for Andy. Traci and Sam had a case come up and headed out the door right after parade finished. "Andy I will be back to take you home ok?" Nick walked up behind Andy and grabbed her into a big bear hug, "If you get tied up in a case, I will make sure to get her home." Nick smiled at Sam and then at Andy.

"Thanks Nick but I will make sure to get back to take her home from her first day back at work." All Sam could think was, in your dreams buddy but he knew, Nick was just trying to be a good friend but dang, he need to go away for a while.

Andy smiled at both of them, "Ok, guys go catch the bad guys, I am going to hold up the front desk. " She wander off to the desk, Nick headed out with Oliver, while Traci and Sam followed.

The first four days on desk was uneventful. Andy was easing into be back on duty and starting to find her groove. She and Sam were spending the evenings together, talking and eating. Things were running smooth.

But it was on the fifth day that a hitch happened in the whole easing back into duty.

Officers were coming in for lunch; Gail and Nick had brought Andy a deli sandwich and were sitting with her eating. Sam and Traci were in the D's office with Oliver working a case. Noelle was lunching with Frank in his office. Dov, Chris and Marlo were out on a case but had called saying they were coming in for lunch.

Andy and Gail had their back to the desk and the only clue something was wrong was Nick's face as he shot up to grab Andy. Before Nick could grab her or Gail to react, Luke had made it through the door and had grabbed Andy by her arm yanking her out of the chair.

Gail stood up knocking over her chair; Nick almost flew over the table. Luke proceed to yank Andy down the hall as she started hitting Luke to get him to let go. Andy started to scream at him, "Let me go."

Nick was hot on their heals with Gail trailing behind him, Gail caught a look from Traci yelled, "Luke is dragging Andy away."

Sam, Oliver and Traci bolted out of the D's office. By the time they got down the hall, Andy had Luke pinned on the floor with her knee into the side of his head. Nick was handcuffing him. Sam bellowed, "What happened.?" Luke was screaming at her but no one could understand him because Andy kept pressing harder and harder on his head.

Frank and Noelle hearing the ruckus came down the hallway. Frank ran and stood next to Sam who was chuckling, "Ok, who is going to tell me what is going on and what is Luke doing here. Luke your suspended. "

Nick looked up, "Luke walked in here, grabbed Andy by the arm and was demanding to speak to her. He was hurting her. Andy yelled at him to stop, he didn't and Andy floored him. "

Oliver came over, "Ok, Andy lets pull him up and I will take him to holding."

Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around Andy, "You ok?"

"Yes, I just didn't want to go with him", said Andy and she looked down at her feet.

Sam hooked his finger under her chin and pulled it up, "You don't have to go with anyone you don't want to."

Nick walked over and laughed, "Now if you could do that every time someone you don't like tries to make you do something you don't want to do, we would all be a happy camper." Nick smirked at Sam.

Frank decided to speak up, "Ok, everyone give their statements, those on duty, go back to work, those not on duty, go home. Andy, your not on duty anymore today, go home. See you tomorrow."

Sam dug into his pocket, "Take the truck, I can get a ride to your house later, if you want me to stop by."

"That would be great. Can we have dinner together?"

"Yeah, I will see you at dinner."

* * *

Everyone gave his or her statements, Andy and Noelle headed home and the rest went back to duty. The rest of the day went quiet and calm.

Sam noticed it was close to five thirty and started to pack up. "Traci, I am going to head to Andy's if you don't need anything else from me."

"No, Sam, I am good. I will call you if anything comes up."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

Sam pulled into Andy's parking lot and saw that the lights were dimmed, when he got out of the truck and got closer to the door, he noticed music, soft, but music none the less. Sam knocked on the door and then put his key in and opened the door.

He walked into the living room, took off his coat and walked into the kitchen.

There she was, in yoga pants and a thin tank top. God, how he loved the sight of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**I been on break for a couple of days so I finally got to sit down and write this chapter. **

**Doesn't really feel like the holidays to me though, not sure if it's because it's the first with out my mum or because my world has been upside down for a couple of months, either way I am ready for a new year. Here's to a great two-week break for me and Happy and Safe Holidays to all.**

**This Chapter is Rated M, because it happens in life, so it happens in my Rookie Blue ….**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam pulled into Andy's parking lot and saw that the lights were dimmed, when he got out of the truck and got closer to the door, he noticed music, soft, but music none the less. Sam knocked on the door and then put his key in and opened the door.

He walked into the living room, took off his coat and walked into the kitchen.

There she was, in yoga pants and a thin tank top. God, how he loved the sight of her.

Sam cleared his throat.

Andy jumped, "You scared me, I was just heating up dinner for us."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I knocked. Smells good." Sam just drank her in. She looked so good, he missed her in every sense of the being and with every fiber of his being, he wanted her.

Andy walked closer to Sam, "According to Sarah's directions, it will be ready in a hour."

Sam stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her into his chest. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Andy looked up at him, "Sam…."

He pressed his hands to her hip and asked, "Is this ok?"

Andy nodded. Sam took that as permission to lean down and kissed her. Then he moved his hand lower, between her thighs touching her through her yoga pants. He continued to kiss Andy's neck.

They both breathed harder. For the longest time they stood there like that necking. He grinned against her shoulder. "I haven't done this since high school."

"This?" Andy questioned quietly.

"Making out. Fooling around with my clothes on." He pressed his hard-on against her so she could feel his desire. Andy groaned. Sam gently nudged her towards the bedroom. Kissing her neck and rubbing her all the way to her bed, Andy felt her legs hit the bed. Sam gently pushed her down on the bed. He sprawled out over her, kissing her hard. Sam pulled her shirt off over her head and kissed her down her neck to her breasts. Andy slid off her yoga pants and underwear, dropping it on the floor. Then she tugged at his jeans, pulling them open. She curled her hand around him and felt him tense up. All Sam could think was god she felt good. Sam moaned and continued to suck and kiss Andy's breasts. Sam whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you need."

"You," she said. "Inside me." With that Andy flipped them over and climbed on top of him. And with that, she moved over him and positioning herself. She sank down the tiniest bit, caught her breath and hesitated. She placed both hand son his chest, gasped and sank more.

Sam lifted up and pressed himself as deep as he could go until he'd buried himself inside her.

He heard her groan and felt the way her inner muscles worked him. Together, they found a rhythm.

Lowering herself onto her forearms, Andy leaned forward and bit his bottom lip, kissing him hard. This new position drove him even deeper, bringing her clitoris into contact with his shaft with each powerful, solid thrust and she felt the beginnings of her climax.

Against his mouth she cried out, still kissing him with hunger, grinding herself against him, harder and faster.

Suddenly she arched back, riding out her out her orgasm. Letting himself go, Sam groaned with her. The release continued until he was drained, until the aftershocks faded and she sprawled down over him. He continued to kiss her neck and down her shoulder. "You are amazing Andy." Sam turned her face to look at him. "I love you."

Andy smiled, "I love you too and as much as I want to lay here with you the rest of the night, I have to get the food out of the stove or we are going to being meeting the fire department tonight."

Andy slipped a T-shirt on and some socks and headed to the kitchen. Sam looked in her closet and found a box of his stuff he had left over before the breakup. He grabbed a pair of his sweats and followed Andy into the kitchen. They ate dinner in front of the TV; Sam did the dishes as Andy lounged on the sofa. When Sam came back and sat on the sofa, Andy snuggled in. "When do you go back to work?"

Sam kissed her on the forehead, "I have to be back tomorrow morning, you on shift tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I finally get to go out on the road, out from behind the desk, it's going to be fun." Andy smirked.

"Just be careful out there, ok."

Andy leaned in and kissed Sam deeply, "Always; now lets go to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally finished this one up. I had a hard time finishing it but I am finally happy with it.**

**This chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

It had been quite a year. Sam and Andy's relationship continued to grow but it had its speed bumps. Sam at first had a hard time with Nick and Andy's friendship. Not only were they partnered together but also when Andy had nightmares she sometimes screamed for Nick. Even times when he wanted her to talk, she would talk to Nick first.

It was not until Sam and Andy had a huge blow out that Nick showed up on his doorstep one day.

"We need to talk."

Sam opened the door wider to let him in, "I take it she called you."

"No! She showed up at Gail's and my door crying. Once she calmed down I left her with Gail."

Sam shook his head and raised his voice, "I hate that you know all about her time away and I am shut out of it. You realize she screams for you at times when she has nightmares."

Nick nodded his head, "Yes she told me but has she told you what the nightmares are?"

Sam motioned for Nick to sit down. Nick sat in the love seat while SAM stood, "Collins do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, beer if you have it. I am going to need it once I tell you this."

"Ok." Sam walked into the kitchen grabbed two beers, walked back into the living room, handed one to Nick and sat down on the sofa.

Sam took a swig of his beer and looked at Nick, "Ok, enlighten me."

"Don't give me this smug attitude Swarek. I don't have to tell you shit and could make Andy tell you it all. Or just leave you hanging out to dry like you are now. I am on your side, you just don't want to see it." Nick just glared at Sam, put his beer down and got up.

"Wait Nick, just sit down and talk to me."

Nick sat back down, rubbed his face and then took a deep breath.

"We had been under for about two months when we had a problem with one of the buyers. He really, really liked Andy. I did what I could to keep him at bay but two months later, we got separated from each other."

Sam started to open his mouth.

Nick put his hand up to stop him, "The target had put me in another position and Andy wasn't near me when the buyer came in. Things went so south on the buy, people were shot and many were killed. The buyer and his goons took Andy hostage. He put a gun to her head and got really, really close to her. Our target, his goons and I tried to talk him down but he just kept groping Andy in front of us. I had had enough and took the shot. I got him right between the eyes. Missed Andy by like inches. Sam, I couldn't stand there and watch him rape her because that is what he said he was going to do."

Sam took a swig off his beer and took a deep breath again.

Nick continued, "After I shot him, it was full out warfare. One of the guys that worked close with us was killed. Before I could get to Andy, I took one in the shoulder and she had taken on in the leg. We were treated off the books at St. Mikes and went back under. It screwed her up. So, do you know what the twist is in her nightmare?"

Sam took a deep breath, "No."

"The guy that worked close with us is not Joe in her nightmare. It's you. She is screaming for me to save you."

Sam sat up and rubbed his face. "Shit."

"I am telling you this because she is madly and deeply in love with you. She talks to me as a sounding board, just like she talks to Traci. The only difference is I have balls. I will always have my partners back. Always! When we first got back she was so worried what she was walking into. But you proved you could and would fight for her. But I will always have my partners back, with or without you."

"Nick I can't help it. She tells you things she would never tell me. I hate being second at times."

"Sam, if she tells me something I think you should I know, I would tell you. Hence me sitting here in your living room telling you what is going on. Mind you, I should have come to you sooner but I really had hoped you would get over this whole she and I partners thing. When she talks to me most of the time she is just looking for a sounding board from someone who is not biased and sleeping with her. Do you understand Sam?"

Sam put his beer down and sat with his elbows on his knees and his hand in his face. "Nick I don't hate you, I like you being her partner. I just, I just want her to be happy and include me."

"She does, it takes both of you talking and when one of you is angry, the other shuts down. It is not a really relationship if you don't hate each other at some point in the day."

Sam chuckled at that one. "I see your point."

"Now, I am going to go home, eat the steaks I wanted to eat tonight. Gail and I are going to share some wine with Andy. I will then call you to join us for desert and you can take her home."

"Ok. Does Andy know you're here?"

"Yes, I told her I was going to knock some sense into you. " Nick chuckled.

Sam chuckled. Nick left and as promised called Sam two hours later. Sam joined them for desert and brought Andy home. They talked for two hours once they got home. It was a turning point in their relationship. Sam knew Nick would always have Andy's back and do everything in his power to bring her back to him. He also knew that if something happened or something went down that Nick felt Sam should know, he would tell him. He agreed with Nick to do the same if something at home would affect work.

It was not long before Andy and Sam were attending Nick and Gail's wedding. Sam smiled at Andy as they all watched Nick and Gail say their vows.

Sam squeezed Andy's hand. Andy squeezed back.

Life is good Sam thought.


End file.
